Studium w Siekaczach
by Farkas
Summary: Gdy pani Hudson prosi swoich lokatorów o drobną przysługę, Sherlock i John odkrywają, że istnieje na świecie rodzaj "zła", o którym nie mieli pojęcia. Humorystyczne, momentami lekko przesadzone, natchnione ekscesami własnego czworonoga, którego kocham szczerze, choć to czasami trudna miłość. Osadzone gdzieś na początku drugiego sezonu. Enjoy!
1. PROLOG

\- John. JOHN!

\- Mam! – krzyknął Watson triumfalnie, podbiegając z miotłą.

\- Daj spokój, nie będę go tym tłukł, to niehumanitarne. Podaj mi broń.

\- Ty już do reszty oszalałeś, odsu…

\- J-John…

Watson zamarł w bezruchu, widząc bladą jak ściana twarz przyjaciela.

\- Tam chyba jest puszka elektryczna. – wybełkotał Sherlock, desperacko wyciągając rękę – Z popsutym d-deklem.

\- Przestań, kto montuje puszki tuż przy ziemi, to nie…

Światło wokół nich zamigotało krótko i zgasło; w pokoju zrobiło się ciemno jak w grobie. Przez krótką chwilę siedzieli w zupełnej ciszy, nie wierząc w to, co właśnie się stało. Gdy Sherlock odezwał się kolejny raz, jego głos był tak niski, że John ledwo go poznał.

\- Zabiję go.


	2. Woohoo!

**Gwoli wstępu: wszelkie epizodyczne postacie są stworzone tylko na potrzeby tego opowiadania; z racji tego, że napisane jest w formie dość żartobliwej, pozwoliłam sobie na pewną dowolność w tworzeniu relacji rodzinno-przyjacielskich Pani Hudson. **

**Jeśli chodzi o napisaną po angielsku treść smsa - cóż, przepraszam za brak konsekwencji językowej, ale to mój nawyk, którego jeszcze nie pokonałam. W mojej głowie Watson dalej krzyczy "For Gods' sake!" i "Bloody hell!" i jak to udało mi "zwalczyć", tak z wiadomościami przegrałam sromotnie. Z racji tego, że ten wybryk pojawi się sporadycznie mam nadzieję, że będzie mi wybaczone.**

**Opowiadanie dedykowane nikomu innemu, jak kicającemu po moim pokoju pierwowzorowi uszatego bohatera. **

**Enjoy! **

** ROZDZIAŁ I - "WOOHOO!"**

_DWA DNI WCZEŚNIEJ_

_221B Baker Street, 17:47_

_-Woohoo! _

John poznałby ten głos wszędzie, ale nie pamiętał, czy kiedykolwiek był równie szczęśliwy na jego dźwięk. Pani Hudson zapukała kurtuazyjnie we framugę i zajrzała do ich mieszkania, ratując go tym samym od kolejnej, destrukcyjnej rozmowy pod tytułem _„Nudzę się"_. Wychylił się ze swojego fotela i przywitał ją radośnie. Właśnie kupiła ich ścianom dodatkowy kwadrans życia.

Sherlock żachnął się i opadł na kanapę, wyraźnie obrażony.

\- Nic w planach, chłopcy? – zagadnęła radośnie, nie wyczuwając najwyraźniej panującej wokół grobowej atmosfery.

\- Nie, jeszcze nie. – odparł szybko John, zagłuszając głośny, długi jęk przyjaciela, który brzmiał tak, jakby ktoś co najmniej operował jego wyrostek bez znieczulenia.

Pani Hudson otaksowała wzrokiem leżącego na kanapie Holmesa i zacmokała cicho.

\- Och, Sherlock. – westchnęła – Musisz sobie znaleźć jakąś pasję… _poza morderstwam_i, kochanie.

\- MAM PASJE, Pani Hudson. – odparł dobitnie, wciskając twarz w poduszkę - Tylko większość z nich przydaje się WYŁĄCZNIE do rozwiązywania morderstw.

Pani Hudson popatrzyła na niego z politowaniem, po czym wymieniła krótkie spojrzenia z Watsonem; John wzdrygnął ramionami.

\- Chodźcie, coś wam pokażę. – zawołała po chwili, machając na nich ręką – Może to zajmie myśli _co poniektórych_ choć na moment.

\- Co takiego? – zapytał John, zamykając swój laptop i wstając z miejsca.

\- Znalazłam idealny prezent dla wnuczki mojej przyjaciółki! – oznajmiła podekscytowana. – Chodźcie, chodźcie!

I zbiegła po schodach na tyle szybko, na ile pozwalało jej na to chore biodro. Watson ruszył do drzwi; mijając kanapę, klepnął przyjaciela w ramię i spojrzał na niego z góry.

\- Rusz się. – mruknął. – Dobrze ci to zrobi.

_A jak nie tobie, to przynajmniej naszemu mieszkaniu_. – dodał w duchu, zezując na ukryty w kieszeni szlafroka pistolet.

Sherlock wydał z siebie długi, niski jęk i ociągając się, wstał na nogi.

\- Niech będzie. – westchnął, przeciągając się głośno – I tak zmarnowałbym następne kilka minut.

* * *

\- Niesłychane.

Sherlock Holmes zmrużył oczy i przysunął nos jeszcze kilka centymetrów bliżej prętów. Po drugiej stronie sześciomiesięczny samiec królika miniaturowego żuł ze spokojem swoje siano, niezrażony wielką, zdumioną twarzą, która od pięciu minut naruszała jego prywatność.

\- Prawda, że słodki? - zapytała pani Hudson dokładnie w tym momencie, w którym Sherlock wymamrotał:

\- On musi być tylko ogniwo bliżej od Andersona.

John zachichotał cicho, po czym powiedział szybko:

\- Całkiem ładny, to prawda.

Nachylił się ponownie nad klatką, w której królik wyciągał z paśnika kolejne, długie źdźbło, nie zaszczycając przy tym Johna ani jednym spojrzeniem.

Watson przekrzywił głowę. Nie miał nic przeciwko zwierzętom, ale nigdy nie był zagorzałym "zwierzolubem". Nie widział też sensu trzymania w domu takich małych stworzonek; w jego mniemaniu nie za bardzo zdawały sobie sprawę z egzystencji ich właściciela, więc jakim cudem mogły się do niego przywiązać? Był przecież tylko wielką ręką z marchewką na końcu.

Nie mniej, zakupiony przez panią Hudson królik był rzeczywiście bardzo ładny – niewielki, puchaty, całkiem fikuśnie ubarwiony: w przedniej połowie biały, w tylnej brązowy, z brązowym pyszczkiem i jasną, szeroką pręgą przebiegającą od uszu aż do nosa.

\- Ale to spory obowiązek, mała Katie jest na to gotowa? – zapytał z powątpiewaniem, odsuwając się od klatki i przyklejonego do niej Sherlocka.

\- Och, jej rodzice wiedzą! – oznajmiła pani Hudson, machając ręką. – Już dawno chcieli jej kupić jakieś zwierzątko, dzieci się tak lepiej wychowują. Sprzedawca mówił, że jest wyjątkowo towarzyski, będzie idealny!

\- To… eee… kiedy go pozna?

\- Za tydzień. Margaret zaprosiła mnie na kilka dni, akurat na urodziny Kathleen… będę jej ulubioną ciocią, jak go zobaczy! – zawołała, wyraźnie podekscytowana, po czym spojrzała na królika pełnym wdzięczności spojrzeniem.

\- Chcecie herbaty, chłopcy? – zapytała po chwili, odrywając wzrok od zwierzątka, którego w końcu zainteresowała przyklejona do klatki twarz.

Królik nastawił uszu i węsząc skwapliwie, wyciągnął głowę w kierunku Sherlocka; ten spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie, jednak nie ruszył się z miejsca.

\- Nie, dziękujemy, będziemy już chyba wracać do siebie. – zaczął John, po czym popatrzył na przyjaciela i sprostował – W każdym razie JA będę. Sherlock chyba znalazł sobie zajęcie.

\- Co? – Holmes, wciąż nieruchomy, próbował jednocześnie wyrazić swoje zdumienie i nie spłoszyć zwierzęcia, które miało pyszczek ledwie milimetry od jego nosa – Nie bądź śmieszny, John, nie będę sobie zaprzątał głowy _czymś ta… AU!_

Wyprostował się momentalnie i odwrócił w stronę pani Hudson.

\- _Ugryzł mnie._– oznajmił, wyraźnie wzburzony.

\- Jak mu wtykasz nos do klatki, to co się dziwisz. – zachichotał John, patrząc na zaczerwieniony nos przyjaciela. – Pewnie sprawdzał, czy jadalny.

Holmes rzucił pogardliwie spojrzenie na królika, który teraz, już wyraźnie zainteresowany, oparł się o pręty klatki i węszył w poszukiwaniu tego wyjątkowo ciekawego obiektu.

\- Pokaż… - pani Hudson wspięła się na palce i spojrzała troskliwie na jego twarz – Nie przesadzaj, Sherlock! – powiedziała po chwili, klepiąc go w ramię – Nawet nie przeciął skóry. Króliki to ciekawskie stworzenia, musisz na nie uważać.

To powiedziawszy, wsunęła palec między pręty i pogłaskała zwierzątko po głowie; królik zamarł w bezruchu i przymrużył oczy. Sherlock spojrzał na niego tak, jakby spodziewał się, że zaraz wyrwie pani Hudson cały palec. Kobieta zachichotała, odsunęła się od prętów i podeszła do czajnika, w którym zagotowała się już woda na jej popołudniową herbatę.

Holmes rzucił królikowi ostatnie, zdegustowane spojrzenie, odwrócił się na pięcie i oznajmił:

\- Idziemy. Może Gordon wreszcie zadzwoni.

Po czym wymaszerował z kuchni z dumnie uniesioną głową.

\- Greg. – westchnął John i chcąc nie chcąc, a bardziej to drugie, powędrował za nim.

Najwyraźniej ich ścianę czekało naprawdę ciężkie popołudnie.

* * *

_19:52_

\- _Woohoo._

John zdumiał się niezmiernie, słysząc drugie „_Woohoo_" w ciągu dwóch godzin, zwłaszcza, że owe „_Woohoo_" było o wiele cichszym i spokojniejszym niż standardowe „_Woohoo_" być powinno.

Przeanalizowawszy własny tok myślenia, Watson doszedł do przykrego wniosku, że on sam również _desperacko_ potrzebuje zajęcia.

Z cichym westchnieniem zostawił przygotowywanie swojej kanapki, po czym wyszedł z kuchni, by zobaczyć, o co pani Hudson chodzi.

Kobieta stanęła w progu i rozejrzała się wokół z niekrytym zdumieniem; John doskonale zrozumiał ten wzrok.

W ciągu minionych dwóch godzin z ich salonu ubył jeden klosz od lampy, dwie filiżanki, kawałek tynku przy parapecie i sam Watson, który po popisowym znokautowaniu Sherlocka odebrał mu w końcu broń i zostawiwszy wykrzywionego przyjaciela na podłodze, oznajmił, że nie ruszy się z kuchni, dopóki ten nie doprowadzi do porządku ich mieszkania.

Niestety, już kwadrans później musiał złamać swoje postanowienie i znokautował Sherlocka drugi raz, gdy ten w akcie desperacji postanowił napisać do Moriarty'ego smsa pod tytułem „SO BORED!" i zobaczyć, co się stanie.

W efekcie, pół godziny temu konsultant kryminalny dostał wiadomość o treści _„smksfsfknapbooor"_, a Holmes łypał na Watsona wściekle, rozmasowując wykręcony nadgarstek. Kontuzja oczywiście nie powstrzymała go przed znalezieniem sobie nowego zajęcia i tak oto na ich ławie stała już podgrzewana prowizorycznym palnikiem kolba z zieloną, bulgoczącą mazią w środku.

John naprawdę nie chciał wiedzieć, co było w środku.

Pani Hudson milczała przeraźliwie długo, a Watson zaczął szczerze martwić się o jej serce.

\- Skończyliście już kłótnie? – zapytała w końcu, a maź wystrzeliła kilkanaście centymetrów w powietrze z głośnym _„Puf!"_ i opadła na ławę, wyżerając w blacie małe dziurki.

Kobieta jęknęła cicho.

\- Mam do was prośbę, chłopcy. – oznajmiła, a John zrozumiał już, dlaczego do tej pory nie oberwało im się za zdewastowanie mieszkania.

\- Jutro z samego rana muszę jechać do Birmingham. – wyjaśniła słabym głosem – Moja…

\- … siostra chce z panią porozmawiać o długach swojego męża, a pani znów wspaniało… - zaczął Sherlock, ale Watson przerwał mu wpół słowa:

\- Dobrze, dziękujemy.

Sherlock spojrzał na przyjaciela z oburzeniem, ale najwyraźniej po dwóch przegranych bójkach pod rząd doszedł do wniosku, że lepiej dziś Johna nie drażnić, bo umilkł i zajął się swoim eksperymentem.

\- Sęk w tym, że chyba zostanę tam na noc… - podjęła, uśmiechając się z zakłopotaniem – Więc czy moglibyście…

\- Oczywiście. – odparł John, w tym samym momencie, w którym Holmes zagrzmiał „NIE!"

Watson spojrzał na Sherlocka wzrokiem, który mógłby zamrozić najniższy krąg piekła.

\- Niech pani jedzie, zajmiemy się królikiem. – powiedział, nie spuszczając wzroku z przyjaciela, jakby tym samym chciał go powstrzymać od zbędnego komentarza.

\- Przepraszam za kłopot, ale…

\- Nie mogła pani tego przewidzieć. – uspokoił ją John – Zresztą, to żaden problem.

Sherlock mruknął coś niezrozumiałego i w ostatniej chwili zrobił unik przed własnym eksperymentem, który tym razem wystrzelił prosto w jego twarz.

\- Masz coś do dodania? – warknął Watson patrząc jak maź wyżera im pokaźną dziurę w tapecie.

\- Mam nadzieję, że odłożyłeś już na to pieniądze, młody człowieku. – westchnęła pani Hudson, po czym spojrzała z powrotem na Johna – Czy mogę was prosić, żebyście go wzięli do siebie? Wolałabym, żeby ktoś miał na niego oko jak będziecie w domu.

\- Oczywiście. Właściwie, to może już po niego zejdę. Niech się pani spokojnie pakuje, my się nim zajmiemy.

Łypnął na Sherlocka groźnie, mając spore obiekcje przed zostawianiem go samego choćby na kilka minut, po czym zszedł za kobietą do jej mieszkania.

\- Mogłam go kupić później . – powiedziała przepraszająco, wchodząc do kuchni – Ale bałam się, że go już nie będzie, a naprawdę mi się spodobał. Poza tym, chciałam trochę poznać zwierzątko, które jej dam… Tu macie kartkę, co i kiedy mu dać… Tam jest nawet książka o miniaturkach, jak chcecie, możecie poczytać… W siatce znajdziesz karmę, siano i żwirek… Daj, pomogę ci…

John zapewnił, że poradzi sobie sam, jeszcze raz powtórzył, że nie ma żadnego problemu, życzył pani Hudson bezpiecznej podróży, po czym obładowany klatką ze zwierzakiem, jego jedzeniem i książką ruszył powoli na górę.

\- Możecie mu wymyślić jakieś tymczasowe imię, chłopcy. – oznajmiła, gdy był już w połowie schodów – Zostanie tu jeszcze kilka dni, a ja nie mam pomysłu, jak na niego wołać.

John, któremu siedemdziesięciocentymetrowa klatka i cały ekwipunek wyraźnie utrudniały mobilność, mruknął tylko „Pomyślimy" i pokonał ostatnie schody prowadzące do ich mieszkania. Ku jego zadowoleniu, Sherlock siedział tam, gdzie go zostawił, a salon nie stracił nic ze swojego wyposażenia. Sapiąc, odstawił klatkę pod ścianą, a gdy się odwrócił, znalazł się twarzą w twarz ze swoim współlokatorem.

\- On jest problematyczny. – oznajmił Holmes z wyrzutem - Nie rozumiem, dlaczego nie może zostać na dole.

\- _TY jesteś problematyczny._ Królik zostaje tu, bo prosi nas o to właścicielka mieszkania, które dziś tak uparcie próbujesz zdemolować. I zrób coś z tym wreszcie. – warknął, patrząc na kolbę, której zawartość zaczęła podejrzanie szybko zwiększać swoją objętość.

Sherlock westchnął znudzony, po czym nachylił się nad klatką, której mieszkaniec z wyraźnym zainteresowaniem rozglądał się po nowym otoczeniu.

\- To się źle skończy, John. – oznajmił złowróżbnie, wyciągając z leżącej obok siatki „_Króliki miniaturowe – kompendium wiedzy dla początkujących._"

\- Och, na miłość boską, to tylko małe zwierzę. – westchnął Watson, opadając w swój fotel - Co on może takiego zrobić? Zresztą, w porównaniu do ciebie nie ma…

Urwał wpół słowa, czując wibracje w prawej kieszeni koszuli.

\- Co, do…? _Och, świetnie._

Podczas gdy John z narastającym przerażeniem odczytywał wiadomość zwrotną (_Beg you_ _pardon, Love? JM),_ Sherlock zmrużył oczy, patrząc na królika podejrzliwie.

Zwierzątko nastawiło uszy i spojrzało na niego zadziornie.

Sherlock Holmes był inteligentnym, logicznie myślącym człowiekiem i _wiedział_, że królik nie mógł _rzucić mu zadziornego spojrzenia. _

Królik pozostawał tylko królikiem, a króliki zadziornych spojrzeń nie rzucają, to pewne i oczywiste. On po prostu tak _wyglądał_, zinterpretowany jako wróg w biednym, zmęczonym nudą umyśle Sherlocka, który rozpaczliwie poszukiwał jakiegoś zajęcia. Królik wyglądał, _ale tylko wyglądał_, jakby na puszczone w eter pytanie Johna zamierzał odpowiedzieć „_Więc wypuść mnie i sprawdź, frajerze_"… ale przecież nie mógł sobie tego pomyśleć w swoim małym króliczym rozumku, w którym nie było zbyt wiele miejsca na nic więcej ponad siano, sen i prokreację.

Nie mniej, królik dalej bezczelnie na niego patrzył, a zdrowy rozsądek Holmesa zaczął zagłuszać jakiś inny, cichy, lecz uparty głosik, którego Sherlock dotąd nigdy, ale to przenigdy nie słuchał, jeśli nie popierał go przynajmniej jeden logiczny dowód lub choćby prawdopodobne przypuszczenie.

Przeczucie bowiem mówiło mu jasno „_Będziesz tego gorzko żałował"_.

I po raz pierwszy, bez logiki, przypuszczeń i dowodów, samo przeczucie okazało się strzałem w dziesiątkę.


	3. Proszę państwa, oto królik

DZIEŃ 1 – PORANEK

4:57.

Proszę państwa, czym jest królik?

Do niedawna Sherlock Holmes nie miał wielu okazji, żeby się nad tym głębiej zastanowić, jednak nie widział też zbytniej potrzeby zgłębiania takiego, pożal się Boże, małego móżdżku.

Nie mniej, jeszcze wczoraj zapytany, wzdrygnąłby ramionami i rzucił jakiś krótki frazes, zakładając oczywiście, że w ogóle pokusiłby się o odpowiedź. Sherlock bowiem nigdy, ale to nigdy nie skupiał swoich myśli na dłużej wokół rzeczy błahych, głupich i nudnych, a skoro te wszystkie trzy określenia według niego idealnie opisywały każdą króliczą egzystencję, to cóż – nie zostały one zaszczycone jego uwagą aż do tego dnia.

Bowiem gdy jeden mały przedstawiciel gatunku po uprzednim ugryzieniu go w nos, rzucił Sherlockowi niewerbalne wyzwanie, Holmes na chwilę zwątpił w swoje wcześniejsze założenia.

Na chwilę, oczywiście.

Zdrowy rozsądek detektywa szybko wyjaśnił mu jego _złudzenie_ i doradził zignorowanie _przeczucia_. Przez resztę wieczoru królik również zachowywał się tak, jak typowy królik zachowywać się powinien – jadł, spał i mył się w kolejności dowolnej, nie rzucając już nikomu i niczemu żadnych spojrzeń, z pominięciem stojącej niedaleko siatki z karmą, na którą raz po raz _zerkał_ pożądliwie.

_Wytłumaczalne._

Tak więc idąc spać o godzinie 2:37, Sherlock był już prawie pewny, że przebywający w jego salonie królik był tylko zwykłym małym głupim królikiem, dla którego odróżnienie nosa od marchewki stanowiło poważny problem.

Gdy o godzinie 4:57 został obudzony po raz pierwszy i w końcu, w swoim skołowanym, zmęczonym umyśle zidentyfikował źródło owej pobudki, doszedł do wniosku, że ów królik był nie tylko głupi, ale i prawdopodobnie niewidomy. Miał wypełnioną do połowy miskę, pełne poidełko, w miarę czystą kuwetę i na litość Boską naprawdę dużo siana, a mimo to rytmicznie podrzucał pyszczkiem swój paśnik, tak, że ten co chwilę opadał z hukiem na ścianę klatki, na której był zawieszony.

Holmes, gdy już wypadł z łóżka (przyrżnąwszy przy okazji kolanem w szafkę nocną) z trudem dokuśtykał do salonu, stanął nad klatką i obrzucił królika pogardliwym spojrzeniem. Powoli (ból w kolanie był wyjątkowo nieznośny) nachylił się nad zwierzęciem, które nastawiło uszy, popatrzyło na niego przez chwilę… po czym, jak gdyby nigdy nic, powróciło do swojego zajęcia.

\- Przestań! – syknął Holmes, a zwierzę, wystraszone jego głosem, zamarło na chwilę.

Sherlock uśmiechnął się triumfalnie, jednak jego zwycięstwo nie trwało długo. Królik najwyraźniej doszedł do wniosku, że owe „przestań" nie było jednak adresowane do niego, bo znów odchylił nieco swój paśnik, który z głośnym „Łuuup" uderzył o ściankę.

\- Nie! – warknął Sherlock, a zwierzę uniosło szybko głowę, przestraszone.

Tym razem skrucha trwała jeszcze krócej, jednak i Holmes był przygotowany. Gdy głowa królika powędrowała z powrotem z w stronę paśnika, wydał z siebie, krótkie, wysokie:

\- PSIK!

Zwierzę zamarło w bezruchu i spojrzało na Holmesa kątem oka. Przez chwilę wyglądali jak żywcem wzięci z dokumentów „Animal Planet" w których drapieżnik z ofiarą, tuż przed ostatecznym pościgiem, mierzą się wzorkiem… po czym królik znów przesunął głowę o kilka milimetrów w stronę paśnika.

\- CIK!

Chwilowy bezruch, kolejny przypływ odwagi i tak przez następną minutę Sherock wydał z siebie serię krótkich, głośnych zawołań, które w końcu zostały całkowicie zignorowane przez czworonoga. Znudzony tą nową zabawą z Dziwnym Olbrzymem, królik wrócił do poprzedniego, o niebo ciekawszego zajęcia i zaczął z jeszcze większym zapałem tłuc paśnikiem o ściankę na oczach wściekłego i zrezygnowanego detektywa.

Pstryknął palcami. Klasnął. Zagwizdał.

To wszystko przynosiło ledwie chwilowy efekt, a ten bezczelny królik robił sobie z Sherlocka mniej więcej tyle, ile Moriarty robi sobie z londyńskiej policji.

Wreszcie, wściekły do granic możliwości, Holmes otworzył klatkę. Zwierzę tupnęło, prychnęło i uciekło do kąta, przestraszone taką nagłą ingerencją w swój teren. Chwilę później królik miał na sobie całe siano ze swojego paśnika, a Sherlock zamknął klatkę i spojrzał na zwierzę z niekrytym triumfem.

\- TO rozumiesz? – warknął, podrzucając w dłoniach pusty paśnik.

Dumny z siebie, wyprostował się i wciąż kuśtykając ruszył z powrotem do łóżka. Gdyby chciał zostać przy klatce choć odrobinę dłużej - mniej więcej tyle, ile zajmuje przeciętnemu królikowy wygrzebanie się ze stosu siana i otrzepanie ze źdźbeł – zobaczyłby, że wzrok zwierzątka był dość jednoznaczny.

_Tak, proszę pana? To oznacza wojnę. _

To niedorzeczne, oczywiście. Żadne zwierzę nie jest w stanie sformułować w głowie takiego stwierdzenia, a już na pewno nie mały, śmieszny, głupi i w mniemaniu Sherlocka niedowidzący królik.

Nie mniej, ze wzrokiem owego stwora było wszystko w porządku, zaś jeśli chodzi o rozum, cóż…

Gdy o godzinie 5:17 Sherlock znów stał przy jego klatce patrząc, jak królik jeździł ze swoją miseczką od jednego złącza ścianki do drugiego, miał wyjątkowo ambiwalentne odczucia.

Nie wiedział, czy powinien wyśmiać go za głupotę, pochwalić za odwagę, zacząć podejrzewać o zmasowany atak na swoje zdrowie psychiczne czy po prostu poszukać broni i zastrzelić za tupet. Nie mniej, trzymał się jednej, sprawdzonej metody i tak chwilę później wracał już do łóżka z pustą miseczką po karmie, podczas gdy królik strzepywał z siebie resztki granulatu, które w tej miseczce się uchowały.

W ciągu następnych trzydziestu minut pozbawił zwierzęcia jeszcze kuwety i (wbrew wszelkim obowiązującym zasadom) również poidełka, a gdy o 5:57 stał, a właściwie słaniał się na nogach przy klatce po raz piąty, perspektywa znalezienia broni była wyjątkowo kusząca.

Tym razem królik po prosty gryzł i szarpał swoje pręty, a robił to tak umiejętnie, że obudziłby tym umarłego.

Sherlock wydał z siebie długi, niski, żałosny jęk i spojrzał na zwierzę z desperacją.

-CZEGO TY CHCESZ?! – wrzasnął, a królik podniósł głowę, zdumiony – Uwierz mi, gdyby John nie zabrał tej broni już byłbyś…

Urwał wpół słowa i uśmiechnął się do siebie z triumfem. Chwilę później taszczył już klatkę na górę, by położyć ją tuż pod drzwiami sypialni przyjaciela. Nie miał jednak pojęcia, że tym ruchem wciąga ich wojnę na nowy poziom.

9:30

\- To było głupie.

\- Sam zacząłeś.

\- Jakbyś mi nie zabrał broni, byłoby po sprawie.

\- Idiota. Trzeba go było wrzucić do łazienki. Albo pod drzwi pani Hudson.

\- Albo za okno.

\- Najlepiej.

Siedzieli, a właściwie leżeli przy stole, z głowami wspartymi na dłoniach. Woda na herbatę już dawno się zagotowała, a resztki jedzenia wciąż nie były wyjęte z lodówki, ale tego poranka panowie nauczyli się wartościować jakikolwiek wysiłek. Odpoczynek był o wiele, wiele ważniejszy od śniadania.

Tymczasem królik, odzyskawszy wreszcie poidełko, miskę, kuwetę i paśnik, najadł się, załatwił swoje potrzeby, wyczyścił dokładnie futerko (ostatecznie, ten Wielki Dziwny Olbrzym zabrudził go już dwa razy) i… poszedł spać.

To był wyjątkowo męczący poranek i zwierzak musiał zregenerować siły przed kolejnym dniem. Gdy ten Dziwny Olbrzym wyniósł go do innego pomieszczenia, królik doszedł do wniosku, że spróbuje tam swojego szczęścia i zakomunikuje każdemu, kto będzie go słuchać, że chciałby wreszcie wyjść z klatki. Niestety, drugi, nieco Mniejszy Olbrzym również nie zamierzał spełnić jego prośby, tylko chwilę później zniósł go z powrotem, więc królik, dziwiąc się niemiłosiernie, ponowił próbę kontaktu.

Zwabił tym samym Wielkiego Olbrzyma, który mówiąc do niego _dziwne rzeczy_ (na szczęście, tym razem nie zabrudził mu futra) zabrał go znów do Mniejszego Olbrzyma. Królik nie miał zegarka i nie znał się na ludzkim odmierzaniu czasu, co więcej, nie umiał też liczyć, ale gdyby posiadł te wszystkie zdolności, mógłby spokojnie zakomunikować, że od godziny 6:00 do 9:15 zmieniał swoje położenie równo 12 razy, aż w końcu Sherlo ck i John się poddali, zostawili go w salonie, zwrócili mu jego rzeczy i poczłapali do kuchni, by tam wegetować.

\- Widzisz go? Śpi. Bezczelny – oznajmił Sherlock z obudzeniem. – WSTAJEMY, WSTAJEMY! – wrzasnął, uderzając rękami w stół.

Królik podniósł się szybko i rozejrzał uważnie wokół.

\- Zostaw go – warknął John. – Jeśli jeszcze raz zacznie szarpać te pręty, to go zastrzelę.

\- A jak myślisz, o co mi chodzi? – mruknął Holmes, mrużąc oczy.

Królik, doszedłszy do wniosku, że niebezpieczeństwo minęło, położył się z powrotem, przypominając teraz małą, puchatą kulkę.

\- Ani. się. waż – wycedził Watson, widząc, że przyjaciel bierze głęboki wdech. – Jak masz tyle energii, zrób nam herbatę.

Sherlock najwyraźniej doszedł od wniosku, że już w ogóle nie ma energii, bo zamiast wstać z miejsca, z jękiem osunął głowę na blat.

\- Och, na litość boską – westchnął John, podchodząc do czajnika.

\- Mówiłem ci, że to się źle skończy – wymamrotał jego przyjaciel, nie podnosząc głowy.

\- Wielki, genialny Sherlock Holmes – oznajmił Watson, kładąc przed nim z hukiem kubek z herbatą. – Potrafi przewidzieć, że królik będzie sprawiał problemy, ale nie umie go zanieść gdzieś, gdzie nie będzie nikomu przeszkadzał. W TRZYPIĘTROWYM DOMU bez jednego współlokatora.

\- Sam mogłeś go tam zanieść – zauważył Holmes, zbierając głowę z blatu.

\- Ja? – zdziwił się John, siadając na swoim miejscu. – Rzuciłeś mi wyzwanie, myślisz, że podkulę ogon?

\- Och, czyli wolisz się na mnie odkuć, niż się wyspać? – zapytał Sherlock przebiegle.

\- Hmm, poniekąd… – przyznał John, wzdrygając ramionami. – Ale ja mam dziś wolne, mój drogi, więc mogę pójść spać kiedy chcę.

\- Masz wolne wtedy, kiedy ja… - żachnął się Sherlock, zaglądając do swojej herbaty. – Gdzie mleko?

\- Dokładnie tam, gdzie nasz bekon, jajka, cukier i chleb tostowy. _W sklepie._

Holmes wyraźnie się naburmuszył.

\- O! – John podskoczył nagle i wyjął z kieszeni telefon przyjaciela.

Spojrzał szybko na nadawcę smsa, po czym oddał Sherlockowi komórkę.

\- Lestrade. Zrób zakupy wracając.

Rozłożył się ostentacyjnie na krześle, zakładając ręce za głowę. Holmes rzucił okiem na smsa, wziął głęboki łyk herbaty, krzywiąc się przy tym niemiłosiernie, po czym wstał z miejsca.

\- Zbieraj się.

\- Nie słyszałeś? Mam dziś wolne. Nie idę do przychodni, więc NA PEWNO nie idę z tobą.

\- Bzdura. Zanudzisz się na śmierć.

\- Albo się wyśpię, wiedząc, że nikt nie podrzuci mi królika pod drzwi. – zauważył.

\- Bzdura! – krzyknął Sherlock ze swojej sypialni, ubierając się w zawrotnym tempie. – Będziesz tego żałował.

Gdy pięć minut później stał już w salonie w pełni ubrany, obrzucił Johna zdegustowanym spojrzeniem, po czym oznajmił.

\- Będę na Pitchonow Street 15, przynajmniej przez najbliższe pół godziny. Jak już zrozumiesz jakie to bezsensowne, dołącz. Stawiam kawę.

Po czym zbiegł po schodach i wyszedł, trzaskając frontowymi drzwiami.

\- Ooo, nie – oznajmił John, przeciągając się na krześle. – Na pewno nie – dodał, wstając.

\- Nie zamierzam stąd iść nigdzie dalej, niż do własnej sypialni. – powiedział, podchodząc do okna.

Sherlock miał dziwną tendencję do ściągania londyńskich taksówek. John patrzył, jak jego przyjaciel szybko pakuje się do samochodu i zostawia za sobą Baker Street.

\- I dobrze – oznajmił w pustkę, słysząc niepewność we własnym głosie. – Bardzo dobrze, nie?

Spojrzał na królika, który drzemał w najlepsze w swojej klatce. Zwierzątko nie miało pojęcia, co mówił Mniejszy Olbrzym i nie chciało mu się nawet nad tym zastanawiać. Mniejszy Olbrzym nie budził w nim strachu, więc królik pozwolił sobie na odpłynięcie w swój własny, spokojny, króliczy sen.

\- Dokładnie tak. Ty śpisz, mój mały przyjacielu i za chwilę ja… Och, na litość Boską, zabiję go.

Gdy dwie minuty później był już w kurtce, spojrzał krótko na drzemiącego zwierzaka i burknął:

\- Ani słowa. I Lepiej, żebyś był taki grzeczny, jak wrócimy.

Po czym zbiegł szybko na dół, by złapać swój transport.

A królik spał jeszcze przez dłuższy czas, rozkoszując się panującą w mieszkaniu ciszą.

Był teraz tylko małą, budzącą powszechną sympatię puchatą kulką… z głową pełną dziwnych pomysłów, pyszczkiem pełnym ostrych siekaczy i własnym jestestwem wypełnionym dziwnym rodzajem uporu.

Proszę państwa, oto królik.

W całym i przewrotnym tego słowa znaczeniu.


	4. Nieprzeciętni

**Bardzo, bardzo przepraszam za tak długą zwłokę. Nie porzuciłam tego opowiadania, po prostu... czasem dni za szybko płyną :) **

DZIEŃ PIERWSZY - POPOŁUDNIE

17:23

A powodem wszystkiego była nuda.

Gdyby zapytać psychologa o jej definicję, wyrecytowałby zapewne, że jest to „negatywny stan emocjonalny, polegający na uczuciu wewnętrznej pustki, spowodowany jednostajnością, brakiem zmiany otoczenia lub brakiem bodźców".

Dość poważne i wysublimowane słowa, a jednak na swój sposób mogły opisać stan, który tego dnia, o godzinie 17:23 prezentował nasz uszaty bohater.

Był wyspany, najedzony i miał wyczyszczone futerko. Nie mógł zbyt wiele powiedzieć o „wewnętrznej pustce", jednak brak bodźców był tym, co doskwierało mu szczególnie.

Jego miska leżała przewrócona w jednym kącie klatki, a paśnik, który w końcu udało mu się zdjąć ze ścianki– w drugim. Kuwetę wypchnął na środek, motywowany dziwnym, znanym tylko sobie poczuciem estetyki… a teraz po prostu się nudził.

Był młody, rozpierała go energia, a w jego organizmie działy się _dziwne rzeczy._ Gdyby zapytał o nie weterynarza (zakładając oczywiście, że w równoległym wszechświecie mówiliby jednym językiem i nawiązaliby ze sobą nić porozumienia inną niż „Ja tylko chcę sprawdzić twoje zęby"-"A na twoim palcu ci nie wystarczy?") ów weterynarz odpowiedziałby mu, że to hormony. Te same substancje, które wręcz buzują we krwi zbuntowanych nastolatków, krążyły teraz w ciele małego królika. Ten zaś właśnie skończył 6 miesięcy, a co za tym idzie - niedawno wszedł w okres dojrzewania.

Jednak królik o hormonach nie wiedział nic a ni, a od weterynarzy, jak każdy inny zwierzak chciał się trzymać najdalej jak to możliwe. Niemniej, z nieznanych dla niego przyczyn stał się niedawno o wiele bardziej zadziorny. Dlatego właśnie Duży Olbrzym nie budził w nim takiego lęku, jak powinien – owszem, _niepokoił go_ nagłym wtargnięciem na teren klatki, ale to zachowanie ostatecznie wzbudziło w uszatym tylko nieokreślony bunt. Mały Olbrzym natomiast wydawał się zwierzakowi całkiem nieszkodliwy; nie rozumiał co prawda nic a nic z tego, co królik chciał mu przekazać, ale podczas swojego 6-miesięcznego życia zwierzątko zorientowało się już, że ludzie to wyjątkowo tępe istoty.

Cóż, tępe, ale interesujące, a już na pewno na swój sposób potrzebne. Samotność nie była domeną królików, więc pięć godzin spędzonych w zupełnej ciszy zaczęło go wreszcie irytować. Trzaskanie, szarpanie i przemeblowanie nie przyniosły żadnych skutków, więc maluchowi nie pozostało nic innego, jak siedzieć i czekać na powrót Olbrzymów.

Ci zaś, jak na jego życzenie pojawili się w drzwiach kwadrans później. Sherlock wszedł, a konkretniej wpadł do mieszkania i z obłędem w oczach rzucił się w stronę biblioteczki.

\- Oczywiste, oczywiste, muszę sobie tylko przypomnieć! - wykrzyczał, kładąc na biurku wyrwaną kartkę z jakiejś starej książki, którą tego popołudnia znaleźli w kieszeni ofiary.

Przez kilka sekund stał nieruchomo przed biblioteczką, zupełnie ignorując fakt, że jego współlokator właśnie z trudem pokonywał ostatnie stopnie, po czym zaczął szybko wyciągać książki z półek i rzucać je na biurko.

\- Ta... a może ta.. . Nie, ta nie. John, przygotuję ci zaraz listę tytułów, bierz taksówkę i jedź do miejskiej bibliote...

\- Nie.

Sherlock zamarł w pół kroku, a książka, którą przed chwilą rzucił w stronę biurka upadła z hukiem na blat. Kartka, poderwana nagłym podmuchem powietrza sfrunęła wprost na stojącą niedaleko klatkę.

\- Och, dobrze - mruknął zniecierpliwiony, nie zaszczycając przyjaciela spojrzeniem.- Ja pojadę do biblioteki, a ty...

\- NIE.

Holmes zamrugał dwukrotnie, wyraźnie nie odnajdując się w sytuacji. Podczas gdy zaciekawiony królik zaczął szturchać nosem _nową rzecz_, Sherlock odwrócił się w stronę Johna, który stał – a tak po prawdzie próbował ustać – w drzwiach.

\- Powiedz mi... - głos Watsona trząsł się dziwnie, jakby zachowanie spokoju kosztowało go naprawdę wiele siły – Ile ukrytych znaczeń może mieć okrzyk „Chryste, Sherlock, tu są psy"?!

\- Nie powiedziałeś „psy" - sprecyzował Holmes, podnosząc dłoń.

\- Nie, rzeczywiście – warknął Watson, przekraczając ostatecznie granicę samokontroli. – Wrzeszczałem, że to DOBERMANY.

John spojrzał krótko na swoją lewą nogawkę, która od kolana w dół stanowiła ledwie kilka smętnych, zakrwawionych strzępków.

\- Jak myślisz, Sherlock, JAK MOŻE WYGLĄDAĆ DOBERMAN?!

Holmes otworzył usta, jednak John najwyraźniej nie zamierzał słuchać jego odpowiedzi.

\- Guzik mnie obchodzi twój „twardy dysk" - wysyczał. - Guzik mnie obchodzi, że łatwiej zapamiętasz sto pięćdziesiąt rodzajów prochu niż dziewięć pieprzonych planet Układu Słonecznego. Wbij tu sobie kilka podstawowych ras – postukał się palcem w czoło, patrząc na Sherlocka wściekle - albo naucz się raz na zawsze, że jak John coś widzi i zaczyna wołać o pomoc, to znaczy, że to coś jest DUŻE, GRYZIE I MOŻE GO ZABIĆ. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że TO COŚ – wskazał oskarżycielsko na rany na nodze – miało PRZYJACIÓŁ.

Po czym pokuśtykał powoli w stronę łazienki, prezentując Sherlockowi kolejną okazałą dziurę w swoich spodniach, tym razem w wyjątkowo newralgicznym punkcie.

Holmes otworzył usta i wydał z siebie dziwny dźwięk, jednak jego instynkt samozachowawczy w końcu się obudził i Sherlock ostatecznie zaniechał dalszej dyskusji. Gdy John z trzaskiem zamykał drzwi od łazienki, jego przyjaciel spojrzał z zastanowieniem na stertę książek. Dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego, że czegoś na biurku brakuje. Holmes poczuł, że robi mu się nagle przeraźliwie gorąco, bo jego mózg zinterpretował wreszcie to, co od jakiegoś czasu słyszały jego uszy – krótkie, szybkie i jednostajne odgłosy przeżuwania. Sherlock wysunął się zza biurka w momencie, w którym królik jakimś cudem skonsumował już 1/5 kartki.

\- ODDAWAJ TO! - wrzasnął, rzucając się na kolana i w jednej chwili dopadając do klatki.

Zwierzak tupnął głośno, nie puszczając swojej zdobyczy i uciekł w kąt. Ostatecznie,_ nowa rzecz _spadła dla niego z góry, została wnikliwie obwąchana i uznana za _dobrą rzecz_, a co najważniejsze – _jego rzecz_. Nie zamierzał się nią dzielić z jakimś rozwrzeszczanym Olbrzymem.

Sherlock przeklął siarczyście, otworzył drzwiczki i wsadził rękę do klatki. Ku jego ogromnemu zdumieniu, królik tupnął drugi raz, po czym nie puszczając kartki zaczął w szaleńczym tempie biegać z kąta w kąt. Holmes przyglądał się temu przez chwilę, klęcząc w zupełnym bezruchu; jakiś głosik w jego głowie mówił mu, że ma teraz wyjątkowo głupią minę.

W końcu jednak detektyw przeszedł do działania i zdołał złapać szarżującego królika, po czym wbrew wszelkim zasadom socjalizacji, wyjął go z klatki i przytrzymał na wysokości swojej twarzy. Uszak, mimo narastającego przerażenia, wciąż dzielnie trzymał kartkę w zębach.

\- Puść.to - wycedził Holmes, mrużąc gniewnie oczy.

Przez chwilę patrzyli na siebie w zupełnej ciszy, zakłócanej tylko szybkim, zdecydowanie za głośnym odgłosem bicia serca. Jednak strach królika w końcu ustąpił – czy to przez hormony, czy wrodzony upór, a może po prostu zwyczajne łakomstwo – i czworonóg stwierdził, że uratuje ze swojej rzeczy tyle, ile się da, po czym zaczął na oczach zdumionego Sherlocka ponownie przeżuwać karteczkę.

Sherlockowi opadła szczęka.

\- Ty jesteś zwyczajnie bezczelny - syknął, po czym z pasją wyszarpał karteczkę z pyszczka zwierzaka.

Na swoje nieszczęście, spora część tekstu i tak została między niezłomnymi siekaczami. Królik wierzgnął, a Holmes wsadził go szybko do klatki. Zwierzak trzepnął tylnymi kończynami i usiadł w kącie, by w spokoju przeżuć ostatnie zdobyte fragmenty kartki. Sherlock z niedowierzaniem patrzył jak uszak połyka ostatni kęs, po czym zerknął na uratowane przez siebie smętne resztki.

Holmes westchnął głęboko i odrzucił poszarpaną kartkę na blat. Oczywiście, wciąż można było ją odczytać i zidentyfikować, ale prezentowała się dość biednie.? Rzucił pogardliwe spojrzenie w stronę niechcianego lokatora, który właśnie dokładnie czyścił swoje futerko.

Dlaczego, na litość boską, zgodzili się go przygarnąć?

Nim zdążył odpowiedzieć sobie na to pytanie, drzwi od łazienki otworzyły się z cichym skrzypnięciem i John wykuśtykał do kuchni, rozsiewając wokół siebie aurę nienawiści. Sherlock chrząknął krótko, patrząc jak Watson otwiera lodówkę, klnie pod nosem i zamyka ją z trzaskiem. No tak. Obecnie mieli tam już tylko światło.

\- Mamy mały problem - zakomunikował ostrożnie, wchodząc powoli do kuchni.

\- Och, rzeczywiście? - warknął John, przeczesując ich szafki w poszukiwaniu czegokolwiek nadającego się do jedzenia.

\- To bydle zeżarło moją poszlakę. Przynajmniej częściowo.

\- Cóż, może był GŁODNY - odparł Watson, zamykając z hukiem pusty chlebak. - To całkiem _zrozumiałe. C_oś jeszcze cię trapi, czy mogę zacząć kuśtykać w stronę baru?

\- Możemy zamówić... - zaczął Sherlock, gryząc się w język o ułamek sekundy za późno.

Tymczasem leżący nieopodal królik poderwał się, zaskoczony nagłym wrzaskiem. Nawet jego odwaga miała swoje granice, podobnie zresztą jak tupet Sherlocka, który w obecnej chwili bardzo chętnie wcisnąłby się do klatki razem z uszakiem.

John nie tłumaczył. Nie powstrzymywał się i nie rozmawiał. On najzwyczajniej w świecie zaczął wrzeszczeć. Jego pogryziony, zmiażdżony i niekompletny telefon wylądował z trzaskiem na blacie jako koronny dowód jego obecnego nastroju, a huk, z którym upadł na stół był niczym w porównaniu z tym, co właśnie wydobyło się z gardła Watsona.

\- Może powiesz mi, CZYM MAM TO ZAMÓWIĆ, CO?!

\- John, uważam, że jesteś obecnie częściowo niepoczytalny i nie powinieneś...

Kilka sekund później Sherlock doszedł do wniosku, że John jest już całkowicie niepoczytalny, ale

mając świeżo w pamięci ostatni nokaut w tym mieszkaniu, zamilkł i pozwolił przyjacielowi wykrzyczeć wszystkie obelgi, jakie mu aktualnie przyszły do głowy. Holmes nie zamierzał marnować cennego czasu na wsłuchiwanie się w nie, oczywiście, więc szybko wrócił myślami do poprzedniej sprawy. Podczas gdy Watson sukcesywnie zdzierał sobie gardło, Sherlock przeszukiwał w pamięci wszystkie znane mu tytuły książek, próbując znaleźć tą, z której pochodziła znaleziona przy ofierze strona.

\- ... nie mówiąc już, że jak ta dalej pójdzie, będę biedny jak mysz kościelna...

\- Mysz? - Sherlock spojrzał na przyjaciela tak, jakby zobaczył go po raz pierwszy w życiu.

John zamrugał szybko, zbity z tropu.

\- Oczywiste...

Holmes podbiegł do biurka, wziął poszarpaną kartkę i omiótł wzrokiem tekst.

\- Oczywiste! John, dokończymy jak wrócę.

Podbiegł do drzwi, złapał w locie płaszcz i już go nie było. Watson stał przez chwilę jak wbity w ziemię, nie do końca rozumiejąc, co właśnie się stało. Podszedł powoli do okna, by dostrzec znikającego za rogiem ulicy Sherlocka.

\- Wiesz, co mnie bawi? - zapytał słabo, odwracając się w stronę klatki z królikiem. - To mój przyjaciel.

* * *

21:36

\- Nieprawdopodobne. To pisał jakiś skończony idiota.

Sherlock Holmes wynurzył się znad _„Kompendium wiedzy dla początkujących"_ i otaksował wzrokiem królika, który aktualnie radośnie kicał po ich pokoju.

W ciągu minionych trzech godzin, Holmes zdążył pognać do biblioteki, rozwiązać zagadkę morderstwa, dorwać podejrzanego w londyńskich kanałach oraz, ku wielkiemu przerażeniu sprzedawczyń w _Marc&amp;Spencer_, zrobić w tym stanie zakupy. Co więcej, zdołał nawet wkupić się z powrotem w łaski Johna, stawiając na stole dwie pełne siatki jedzenia. Watson (po tym, jak wrzucił Sherlocka do łazienki i oświadczył, że ma nie wychodzić do czasu aż nie pozbędzie się tego smrodu), postanowił mu wspaniałomyślnie wybaczyć, a nawet poczęstować zrobionym przez siebie obiadem.

Osobnikiem, który najwięcej zyskał na te kłótni był jednak nienazwany dotąd królik, którego John wypuścił z klatki zaraz po tym, jak Sherlock wybiegł w szale z mieszkania. Zafascynowany nową sytuacją, zwierzak obwąchał gorliwie otwarte drzwi i łypnął kilkukrotnie na Małego Olbrzyma, który usiadł na fotelu nieopodal niego. Watson nie wiedział do końca, skąd wziął się w nim taki nagły przypływ współczucia do ich nadprogramowego współlokatora, który _notabene_ był również powodem jego skrajnego wyczerpania. Może to to fakt, że Johnowi udało się znaleźć w jednej z szafek zachomikowaną jakiś czas temu czekoladę. Może głęboko zakorzenia, lekarska empatia i świadomość, że zwierzak cały dzień siedzi w zdecydowanie za małej dal niego klatce. A może po prostu fakt, że mimo całego jego upierdliwego jestestwa był i tak lepszym współlokatorem niż Sherlock.

Tak czy siak, gdy wyżej wymieniony wrócił w końcu do mieszkania, roznosząc wokół siebie subtelną woń londyńskich kanałów, królik już od dwóch godzin kicał po po pokoju, odkrywając fascynujący świat 221B Baker Street.

Po prysznicu, konsumpcji obiadu i opowiedzeniu Johnowi ze wszystkimi szczegółami o swoim spektakularnym pościgu, Sherlock, nie mając nic więcej do zrobienia, złapał pierwszą książkę, jaka była pod ręką, usiadł na podłodze i zajął się obserwacją nurtującego go już od jakiegoś czasu stworzenia.

\- John, ile czasu zajęło mu wyjście z klatki? - zapytał, zerkając na królika, który właśnie wynurzał się spod szafki i otrzepywał z kurzu.

\- Ja wiem? Dwadzieścia minut - mruknął Watson, tłumiąc ziewnięcie.

Leki przeciwbólowe w końcu zaczęły działać, a opuchnięta łydka powoli wracała do swojego kształtu. Po całym dniu John marzył jedynie o spokojnym wieczorze i długim, twardym śnie.

\- HA! - zawołał Holmes triumfalnie i w mniemaniu Watsona o wiele za głośno - „W pierwszych dniach musisz być bardzo ostrożny. Nie oczekuj, że królik wyjdzie z klatki zaraz po tym, jak ją otworzysz. Jest w obcym miejscu, otoczony obcymi ludźmi, a klatka to jego jedyna bezpieczna przystań. Przeciętny królik potrzebuje co najmniej kilku dni, by w końcu odważyć się na ten krok" Widzisz? _On jest dziwny. _

_\- _Nieprzeciętny - stwierdził John, wzdrygając ramionami. - O tobie też tak mówią. Przynajmniej niektórzy.

Sherlock puścił mimo uszu te uwagę i zagłębił się znowu w lekturze. Ku ogromnemu zdumieniu Watsona, jak i stojącego nieopodal królika, chwilę później detektyw położył się na podłodze, ledwie metr od zwierzaka i otaksował go wzrokiem.

\- Powinien się bać. Myślisz, że się boi?

John z westchnieniem obrócił się na fotelu i zmierzył królika wzrokiem.

Uszak podniósł głowę i przyjrzał się uważnie leżącemu przed nim Olbrzymowi. Ludzie naprawdę byli dziwni.

\- Wątpię - oznajmił Watson po chwili.

\- Tak też myślałem. John, dlaczego on się nie boi?

\- Nie wiem. Spytaj go.

Duży Olbrzym miał donośny głos, ale mówił na tyle cicho, że nie budził w nim w nim strachu. Zrobił krok, dwa trzy i wyciągnął głowę, by móc złapać jego zapach. Sherlock zmarszczył brwi i usiadł szybko. Królik zamarł, zaskoczony nagłym ruchem i popatrzył na Holmesa z powątpiewaniem.

Wróć. _Popatrzył_. Sherlock obiecał sobie w duchu, że czas skończyć z antropomorfizacją zwierząt.

A już_ zwłaszcza _koprofagów. Ten wyjątkowo obrzydliwy fakt z króliczego życia odkrył ledwie stronę wcześniej i do tej pory nie mógł się z niego otrząsnąć. Przerzucił bezmyślnie kilka rozdziałów, zatrzymując się na etapie „Dojrzewanie".

\- To on czy ona? - zapytał po chwili, wyrywając Johna z płytkiej drzemki.

\- Chryste, Sherlock, nie jestem weterynarzem - wymamrotał, przecierając twarz. - Czemu?

\- Bo jest napisane, że wchodząc w okres dojrzewania, samce mogą... NIECH CIĘ JASNA CHOLERA! - wrzasnął, zrywając się na równie nogi.

Odrzucił książkę na ławę, a John ze zdumieniem odkrył, że okładka jest mokra. Podobnie zresztą jak mankiety koszuli Sherlocka, a nawet jego...

\- W twarz?! - wrzasnął Holmes, biegnąc do łazienki.

John zerknął na królika, który przyczaił się tuż pod jego fotelem i połączył fakty bez zerkania do książki.

\- Czyli samiec - zachichotał, spoglądając na uszaka z zadowoleniem. - Samiec jak się patrzy.

\- Nie widzę w tym nic zabawnego - zakomunikował Sherlock minutę później, wciąż kompulsywnie wycierając twarz. - Zamknij go.

\- Daj spokój, to jego natura - zaśmiał się John, przeciągając się na fotelu.

\- Oczywiście - uciął Holmes. - Podobnie jak to.

Podniósł do góry jeden z butów Watsona, który w tajemniczych okolicznościach stracił spory fragment tyłu i dziesięć centymetrów sznurowadła.

\- Jasna cholera! - wrzasnął John, zrywając się z miejsca - Kiedy on to zrobił?!

_-_ Jest nieprzeciętny - wzdrygnął ramionami Sherlock, nie kryjąc lekkiego uśmiechu. - Jak króliczy ninja.

\- Dobrze się bawisz? - sapnął John, patrząc z bólem na swój niedawny zakup.

\- Wybornie, dobrze, że pytasz. Nie gorzej niż ty pięć minut temu.

Watson wyrwał mu z rąk swój but i odwrócił się powoli w stronę winowajcy. Siedzący przy jego fotelu królik wyglądał tak spokojnie, niewinnie i obrzydliwie słodko jak tylko mały królik może wyglądać.

\- Do. klatki. - warknął John, tracąc wszelkie współczucie do tego stworzenia.

Sherlock szykował się właśnie na dobre widowisko, gdy dźwięk smsa przykuł jego uwagę.

\- Mamy robotę - oznajmił cicho, gdy John wylądował na ziemi, w miejscu, w którym jeszcze przed chwilą stał ich mały współlokator.

Królik ślizgiem wpadł pod komodę i tupnął dwukrotnie, nie rozumiejąc tak nagłej zmiany zachowania. John jęknął, czując jak ból rannej nogi wraca do niego ze zdwojoną siłą.

\- Lestrade znalazł ciało na Euston Square - oznajmił Sherlock, całkowicie ignorując to, co działo się przed nim. - Wygląda podobnie jak to z dzisiaj.

\- Przecież znalazłeś mordercę, prawda? - wyspał John, próbując wykurzyć królika spod komody.

Zwierzak wybiegł nagle jak wystrzelony z procy, przeskoczył przez Watsona i nie widząc innej opcji ucieczki, z hukiem wpadł do klatki.

\- Świetnie - skwitował John, zamykając za nim drzwiczki. - Przyzwyczajaj się, bo długo stąd nie wyjdziesz.

Wyprostował się szybko, strzepał kurz z koszuli i spojrzał na Sherlocka.

\- Chodźmy - oznajmił z godnością, zgarniając po drodze swoje środki przeciwbólowe. - Już wolę morderców niż gryzonie.

\- Tak po prawdzie, to nie gryzoń - oznajmił Sherlock, przypominając sobie wyczytaną dziś ciekawostkę.

\- Guzik mnie to obchodzi.

Drzwi zamknęły się za nimi z hukiem, a w mieszkaniu znów zapanowała cisza.

Potrzebował chwili, żeby uspokoić się po tej gonitwie, jednak nie zajęło mu to dużo czasu. Znów był sam, znów w ciasnych czterech ścianach. Doskonale wiedział, co oznaczała ta cisza i doskonale pamiętał długie godziny frustracji i nudy. Teraz jednak znał już smak wolności i świata poza swoją klatką.

Miał jeszcze wiele miejsc do odkrycia i wiele butów do spróbowania, a naprawdę, naprawdę nie zamierzał z tym czekać do powrotu dwunogów. Stanął na tylnych łapkach i oparł się o drzwiczki klatki. To tu Mały Olbrzym stworzył dla niego wyjście. Królik nie miał przeciwstawnych kciuków, ani wysokiego IQ, miał za to siekacze i niespotykany upór. Mały Olbrzym otworzył te drzwi, więc on też umie to zrobić.

To nie może być przecież takie trudne, prawda?


	5. The game, Mr Holmes, is on

DZIEŃ DRUGI - WIECZÓR

22:07

Chyba był poniedziałek. Poniedziałek, grubo po szesnastej.

W końcu to o 16:03 pękł cyferblat jego zegarka, bezpowrotnie zatrzymując kruchy mechanizm. John stracił poczucie czasu jakieś pięć, sześć godzin temu, a naglące przeczucie mówiło mu, że niedługo straci również pracę. Gdyby miał przy sobie działający telefon, na pewno znalazłby na nim tuzin nieodebranych połączeń i co najmniej trzy smsy od Sary. Ostatni zapewne idealnie podsumowywał jego sytuację:

_Znów wciągnąłeś się w jego śledztwo? _

_Ostatni raz ratuje ci tyłek. _

Pracował w tej cholernej klinice na pół etatu, w poniedziałki, środy, czwartki i co drugą sobotę, a i tak nie zdarzył się miesiąc, w którym nie opuściłby co najmniej czterech dni. Na szczęście, rozstali się z Sarą dość pokojowo, a on był naprawdę dobrym lekarzem, toteż znosiła jego ekscesy i w takich sytuacjach rozdzielała jego pacjentów pomiędzy innych lekarzy. Jak można się łatwo domyślić, Watson nie miał wielu przyjaciół w tej klinice, a cierpliwość Sary również była na wyczerpaniu. Jego wymówki też były coraz gorsze, a dzisiejsza sprawa stanowiła absolutne apogeum. John nawet nie chciał wyobrażać sobie miny jego byłej, gdy zacznie jej opowiadać historię, której punktem kulminacyjnym był słoń w pokoju.

Niemniej, Watson był zdecydowanie zbyt zmęczony, by długo gryźć się z własnym sumieniem.

Nie spał, nie jadł i nie odpoczywał od dwudziestu czterech godzin.

John wszedł, a właściwie wtoczył się po schodach i opadł na fotel, na którym leżał w bezruchu przez następne piętnaście minut. Rozsądek kazał mu wstać, umyć się, nakarmić pusty żołądek i wreszcie pójść do łóżka. Ciało żądało wykonania tych wszystkich czynności tu i teraz, najlepiej jednocześnie. Watson otworzył powoli jedno oko, by ujrzeć swojego współlokatora krążącego po pokoju z taką werwą, jakby opuścił mieszkanie na godzinę, a nie cały dzień. Z dziwnych, niewyjaśnionych dla Johna przyczyn, Sherlock doszedł do wniosku, że 22:23 to najlepszy czas na wznowienie swoich badań i właśnie zabrał się za podpalanie palnikiem czegoś, co kilka dni temu mogło być fragmentem wątroby _Homo sapiens_. Watson naprawdę nie chciał zadawać pytań. Zwłaszcza, że w kolejce leżał palec, język i spory kawałek płuca.

Podczas gdy w ich mieszkaniu zaczęło powoli cuchnąć dziwną mieszanką starej wątróbki i spirytusu, John jakimś cudem dźwignął się na nogi, dotarł pod prysznic i zmył z siebie cały brud ostatnich dwudziestu czterech godzin. Po tym połowicznym sukcesie, poszedł za ciosem i zebrał resztki sił jakie mu pozostały, by wygrzebać z lodówki pierwszą lepszą rzecz i wrzucić ją do mikrofalówki. Owa rzecz okazała się tortillą, która po podgrzaniu pachniała całkiem nieźle, więc usatysfakcjonowany Watson podreptał z nią z powrotem na swój fotel.

Sherlock zakończył już obsmażanie ludzkich organów i zaczął coś skrupulatnie zapisywać na swoich notatkach. Na szczęście poszedł po rozum do głowy i w całym ferworze pracy uchylił okno, toteż subtelny zapach krematorium zaczął się wreszcie ulatniać z ich mieszkania.

John pochłonął swój posiłek w kilka minut, a w chwili, w której miał już wstać i pójść do łóżka uświadomił sobie bardzo przykry fakt, który zatrzymał go w salonie o wiele za długo. Przez ostatnie dwadzieścia cztery godziny był odcięty od świata. Po raz trzeci w tym miesiącu opuścił dzień pracy bez ostrzeżenia i najprawdopodobniej po raz trzeci został uratowany przez Sarę. Sarę, która na pewno próbowała się z nim kontaktować cały dzień, a gdy nie odpowiadał na telefony, skorzystała zapewne z innej drogi. John z jękiem spojrzał na laptop. Ostatnią rzeczą na jaką miał ochotę było sprawdzanie poczty, ale poczucie przyzwoitości kazało mu wystosować chociażby przeprosinowego maila.

Gdyby w tej chwili był choć odrobinę bardziej egoistyczny, być może zapewniłby sobie całonocny albo chociaż kilkugodzinny sen. Nie powstrzymałby żadnych wydarzeń i nie uratował żadnych szkód, ale zwyczajnie, po ludzku, byłby bardziej wypoczęty. Oczywiście zakładając, że sam Sherlock nie wszcząłby alarmu i niepomny na zmęczenie przyjaciela, nie zerwałby go z łóżka.

Tak czy siak, John Watson był urodzonym altruistą i w chwili, w której sięgnął po laptopa przypieczętował swój los. Nie dane mu było zasnąć jeszcze przez najbliższe osiem godzin.

Jego sprzęt nie zadziałał, a powodem była oczywiście wyczerpana bateria. John wymacał leżący nieopodal kabel od ładowarki, wiecznie podłączony do gniazdka, po czym wcisnął go w odpowiednie miejsce. Laptop dalej nie zaskoczył, a John zmarszczył brwi, zaintrygowany.

W tym samym czasie Sherlock oderwał się od swoich notatek; głód nikotynowy obudził się w nim nagle i ze zdwojoną siłą, a w szale pracy Holmes nie miał czasu i ochoty na półśrodki. Spojrzał w kierunku szafy, za którą to, w starym kapciu ukrył część swoich zapasów, po czym bez dłuższego zastanowienia ruszył w tamtym kierunku. Tak, zapali papierosa tu i teraz, odważnie, przy Johnie. Stan ogólny jego przyjaciela wyraźnie wskazywał na to, że nie będzie w nastroju na długie kłótnie i to dodawało Holmesowi kurażu. Jednak w chwili, w której wyciągał kapeć zza szafy wiedział już, że coś jest nie tak. Był cały mokry.

Gdy Sherlock bez większego trudu identyfikował znany mu, ostry zapach, John znalazł w końcu kilka głębokich nagryzień na kablu swojej ładowarki.

Spojrzeli po sobie w tym samym momencie, oboje zupełnie bladzi, po czym równocześnie skierowali wzrok w stronę klatki.

Pustej, otwartej klatki.

* * *

23:44

Bilans był przerażający.

Stracili dwie ładowarki do laptopa, jedną ładowarkę do telefonu, trzy buty, kilkanaście centymetrów kwadratowych tapety (część została zjedzona, jednak większość po prostu oderwana i rozniesiona po pokoju), jedną koszulę i spory fragment listwy. Znaleźli również dwa nagryzione cukierki w kuchni, o których obecności nie zdawali sobie sprawy aż do teraz. John nie chciał myśleć, jak długo musiały leżeć gdzieś za szafką, do czasu, aż królik ich nie znalazł, nie spróbował i nie wyciągnął na światło dziennie.

\- Czytałem, że czekolada im szkodzi - oznajmił Sherlock, podnosząc cukierek z podłogi. - Może zwinął się w kłębek i zdechł już gdzieś w kącie.

Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu z wyraźną nadzieją, a John naprawdę nie umiał go za to skarcić. Nie miał pojęcia jak wchodząc do mieszkania nie zauważyli otwartej klatki. Cóż, on miał przynajmniej wymówkę w postaci zmęczenia, a Sherlock... No tak, Sherlock zapewne zdążył zapomnieć, że w ich mieszkaniu był jakiś królik.

Niemniej, rzeczony królik okazał się nie tylko niewyobrażalnym szkodnikiem, ale też niewyobrażalnym, odpornym na czekoladę, niewidzialnym szkodnikiem.

Oczywiście, istniała szansa (czy też, jakby to zapewne sformułował Sherlock, nadzieja), że rzeczywiście dokonał żywota w którymś z zakamarków ich domu, ale przeczucie mówiło im coś zupełnie innego. Ostatecznie, złego diabli nie biorą.

Szukali go ponad godzinę. Przetrząsnęli wszystkie kąty i szczeliny, jakie przyszły im do głowy, ale po króliku nie było ani śladu.

Niewyobrażalne. Sherlock Holmes, genialny detektyw-konsultant, który wytropił już niejednego nieuchwytnego mordercę nie potrafił znaleźć królika miniaturowego na terenie własnego mieszkania. Ta myśl była zdecydowanie zbyt upokarzająca.

Seria porażek i strat, które naliczyli w ciągu ostatniej godziny doprowadziła ich do kolejnej, kuriozalnej sytuacji, w której właśnie się znaleźli. Na środku ich zdecydowanie zbyt zabałaganionego pokoju znalazła się klatka-łapka a w niej - nowy kapeć Sherlocka. Panowie siedzieli, a właściwie już prawie leżeli za prowizorycznym murem z przewróconej w kącie ławy, która miała stanowić ich prywatne obserwatorium.

\- Sherlock, to idiotyczne.

\- Ciii, John. Nie zdajesz sobie sprawy, jak czuły mają słuch.

\- Mogłeś tam chociaż zostawić marchewkę. Po jaką cholerę mu twój kapeć?

Pytanie o pochodzenie klatki-łapki zamierzał zostawić na dzień, w którym będzie przynajmniej po pięciu godzinach snu.

\- Nie rozumiesz, John - żachnął się Holmes, wyglądając delikatnie zza fotela. - Postaraj się myśleć, jak on.

\- Jego mózg jest wielkości mojego kciuka, to może być trudne - warknął Watson wściekle.

Sherlock przewrócił oczami.

\- Widziałeś, czyją ładowarkę do telefonu przegryzł? Moją.

\- Nie bierz tego tak do siebie, z ładowarkami do laptopa nie był tak wybiórczy.

\- Oczywiście - odparł Holmes. - Bo oba komputery działają, ale telefon tylko jeden. Twoja ładowarka jest bezużyteczna.

John zamrugał szybko próbując przetrawić to, co właśnie usłyszał. To oficjalnie.

Sherlock Holmes zwariował.

\- Czy ty się w ogóle słyszysz?! - zapytał, stłumionym głosem - To głupi mały królik, a nie jakiś cholerny mistrz zbrodni. Nie przegryzł mojej ładowarki, bo była na stoliku nocnym, widocznie to dla niego za wysoko.

\- Końcówka zwisa ledwie dziesięć centymetrów nad ziemią, naprawdę...

\- ALBO znudziły mu się kable. Na litość boską, Sherlock, nawdychałeś się czegoś z tej wątroby?!

Holmes postanowił zignorować to pytanie i przez kilka minut w milczeniu obserwował swoją pułapkę.

\- Jedzenie go nie skusi, on jest zwyczajnie wredny. Zniszczył nam trzy buty, każdy z innego kompletu, nie oprze się temu, zobaczysz.

John zaczął się poważnie zastanawiać, czy to nie jest moment, w którym powinien dzwonić do Lestrada. Albo od razu do Saint Bart's; jednak, jak szybko sobie uświadomił nie bardzo miał z czego dzwonić, a iPhone'owi Sherlocka zostało jakieś 10% baterii. Cóż, gdyby miał zwykły smartphone, nie byłoby problemu, mógłby użyć ładowarki Johna, ale ten królik dokładnie wiedział, co …

_Nie, wróć_ \- pomyślał od razu Watson, potrząsając głową. - _Jeden wariat na tym mieszkaniu w zupełności wystarczy. _

Tymczasem niczego nieświadomy królik, który obudził się właśnie z długiej i krzepiącej drzemki za (a właściwie prawie już pod) piekarnikiem, wynurzył się ze szczeliny zdecydowanie dla niego za wąskiej, otrzepał się i rozejrzał po kuchni. Słyszał wcześniej odgłosy Olbrzymów i _dziwne hałasy_, jednak to tylko utwierdziło go w przekonaniu, żeby nie opuszczać swojej kryjówki. Było w niej ciasno, ciemno i bezpiecznie, a to króliki cenią ponad wszystko. Niestety, jego futerko dotkliwie ucierpiało podczas ostatniej godziny, toteż zanim przystąpił do dalszych harców, zabrał się za skrupulatną toaletę.

\- Jest! - szepnął Sherlock z pasją w oczach, dostrzegając małą, włochatą kulkę siedzącą przy stole w kuchni.

\- No, to na co czekasz? - wymamrotał John, który zaczął powoli zapadać w krótką drzemkę - Idźmy tam, złapmy go i wsadźmy z powro...

\- Ciii, nie. Ucieknie nam. Sam wlezie w pułapkę, zobaczysz.

Niestety królik nie zamierzał nigdzie wleźć, a nawet gdziekolwiek się ruszyć, przynajmniej do czasu aż jego futerko nie odzyskało nienagannego wyglądu. Toteż, chcąc nie chcąc, panowie spędzili następny kwadrans obserwując kolejne etapy czyszczenia króliczej sierści. John doszedł do wniosku, że jeszcze chwila, a historia ze słoniem w pokoju zrobi się mniej idiotyczna.

W końcu jednak królik stwierdził, że jego futro było już w odpowiednim stanie by ruszyć na dalsze przygody i jak wystrzelony z procy pognał w kierunku salonu. Był szczęśliwy jak nigdy w swoim króliczym życiu, bo wreszcie miał dość miejsca, by robić to, co lubił najbardziej - biegać, skakać, próbować i odkrywać nowe miejsca. Oczywiście, brakowało mu kontaktu z innymi istotami i może, w niedalekiej przyszłości pozwoliłby Małemu Olbrzymowi dotknąć swojego futerka, ale obecnie _status quo_ go w pełni zadowalał.

Zatrzymał się nagle, zdumiony _nową rzeczą _na środku _jego terenu_ i z ciekawością oraz ostrożności typową dla przedstawicieli jego gatunku powoli zbliżył się do nowego zjawiska. Pachniało dziwnie, trochę jak jego klatka, jednak bardziej obco, ze środka zaś dochodziła do niego delikatna woń Dużego Olbrzyma. Zwierzak nastawił uszy i stanął słupka, próbując zrozumieć _nową rzecz._ Kicnął raz, drugi, trzeci, powoli zbliżając się do wejścia do klatki. Nie wyglądała niebezpiecznie, ale coś mu w niej nie pasowało.

Jednak jak to zwykle bywa w przypadku królików, ciekawość wygrała, a maluch zapewne wszedłby do pułapki, gdyby nie przypadek lub zły los. Bowiem w chwili, w której miał wejść i uruchomić mechanizm, przez Baker Street przejechał radiowóz na sygnale. Sherlock poprzysiągł w sobie w tym momencie, że jeśli była to policja, odkryje, kto był tym idiotą w samochodzie, znajdzie go i przestrzeli mu łeb. Tak czy siak, królik zerwał się z przerażeniem na dźwięk głośnej syreny, odbił się od klatki, uruchamiając zamykającą się ściankę, jednak zamiast wpaść do środka pognał w stronę pokoju.

\- Nie, nie pozwolę! - wrzasnął Sherlock, wyskakując zza ławy i pędząc w stronę przerażonego zwierzaka.

John, dość niezdarnie podążył za nim. Jednak królik domowy, jeśli chce, może z powodzeniem rozwinąć prędkość do 40 km/h, a w obecnej sytuacji nasz królik naprawdę _bardzo tego chciał. _Był młody, zwinny i przerażony, odbił się więc od podłogi i pognał między nogami Olbrzymów jak puchata piłka kauczukowa, po czym ślizgiem wpadł pod sofę.

Sherlock zaklął siarczyście i upadł na kolana. Przestrzeń pod kanapą była dość długa i niska, mógł sięgnąć tam zaledwie na jakieś trzydzieści centymetrów. Jednak ten wredny królik miał wyjątkowo elastyczne ciało i bez trudu dopchał się aż pod ścianę, pod którą aktualnie siedział, patrząc wybałuszonymi oczami na wściekłego Sherlocka.

\- Potrzeba nam czegoś, czym go stamtąd wykurzymy - zakomenderował Holmes, nie spuszczając oka ze swojej ofiary.

John, który wciąż wpatrywał się w podłogę z lekko nieobecnym wyrazem twarzy, potrzebował kilku sekund, by zrozumieć, że to zdanie było kierowane do niego.

\- Tak, już - wymamrotał bez przekonania, po czym ruszył na poszukiwania czegoś, co wypędzi szkodnika spod kanapy.

\- Byłoby lepiej dla ciebie, gdyby ta czekolada cię zabiła - warknął Sherlock, patrząc na królika z nienawiścią.

Tymczasem pierwsza fala paniki u naszego uszaka minęła, gdy tylko ten zrozumiał, że żaden z Olbrzymów go tutaj nie dopadnie. Przesunął się więc nieco wzdłuż ściany, by zbadać jeszcze raz teren, który ostatnim razem zwiedził dość pobieżnie. Holmes, zaniepokojony długim okresem oczekiwania, postanowił pogonić przyjaciela.

\- John. JOHN!

\- Mam! - krzyknął Watson triumfalnie, przybiegając z miotłą.

\- Daj spokój, nie będę go tym tłuk, to niehumanitarne. Podaj mi broń.

\- Ty już do reszty oszalałeś, odsu...

\- J-John...

Watson zamarł w bezruchu, widząc bladą jak ściana twarz przyjaciela.

\- Tam chyba jest puszka elektryczna - wybełkotał Sherlock, desperacko wyciągając rękę. - Z popsutym d-deklem.

\- Daj spokój, kto montuje puszki tuż przy ziemi, to nie...

Światło wokół nich zamigotało krótko i zgasło. W pokoju zrobiło się ciemno jak w grobie. Przez chwilę siedzieli w zupełnej ciszy nie wierząc w to, co właśnie się stało. Gdy Sherlock odezwał się kolejny raz, jego głos był tak niski, że John ledwo go poznał.

\- Zabiję go.

Tymczasem królik, wbrew rozsądkowi, fizyce i biologii, wynurzył się zza kanapy cały i zdrowy, może z lekkim, niejasnym poczuciem zagrożenia, o które niedawno się otarł. Przekicał na środek pokoju i spojrzał w kierunku Olbrzymów, którzy po omacku próbowali podnieść się na nogi. Widział ich lepiej, niż oni kiedykolwiek zobaczą jego, to pewne. Gdyby rozumiał, co Duży Olbrzym powiedział do niego przed chwilą, wiedziałby, że ktoś właśnie otwarcie groził mu śmiercią. Gdyby mógł przy tym mówić, zapewne odparłby, że to jeszcze nieprzesądzone. Bo gra, panie Holmes, wciąż trwa.

Jednak on nie umiał mówić i nie rozumiał otwartych gróźb. Był tylko królikiem, którego mózg, wielkości mniej więcej kciuka Watsona podpowiadał mu, żeby nie zbliżać się teraz do Olbrzymów i poszukać innego schronienia. To nie mogło być trudne, w końcu był na swoim terenie.

A 221B Baker Street było dla niego światem nieskończonych możliwości.

* * *

**Oczywiście, że nikt nie montuje puszek elektrycznych tuż przy ziemi (przynajmniej ja takowego rozwiązania nie widziałam). I tak, przeciętny królik powinien tego nie przeżyć, ale to jest komedia i pozostanę przy tym argumencie ;). Poza tym, patrząc na ekscesy mojego zwierzaka i jego kolegów, dochodzę do wniosku, że każdej nowo narodzonej miniaturce przydzielają z urzędu Anioła Stróża. I wiecie co? Niektóre wykonają naprawdę cholernie dobrą robotę.**

**Swoją drogą, chciałabym podziękować za wszystkie komentarze. Fick zbliża się już do końca, a ja ciesze się, że mogłam wywołać uśmiech na Waszych twarzach. Został przed nami bodajże jeden rozdział i epilog, mam nadzieję, że będzie nimi (i tym rozdziałem) usatysfakcjonowani.**


	6. Syndrom nocy wczorajszej

DZIEŃ TRZECI - PORANEK

5:37

Gregory Lestrade był w szoku.

Ciężkim, głębokim szoku.

Zamrugał raz, drugi i trzeci, mając nadzieję, że to, co widział było tylko złudzeniem zmęczonego nocną zmianą policjanta. Jednak obraz uparcie i bezczelnie pozostawał przed jego oczami, przypominając mu jedne z najbardziej brutalnych miejsc zbrodni w jakich był, włączając to ostatnie, kiedy to śledzionę denatki znalazł równo dwadzieścia stóp od jej korpusu.

W każdej innej sytuacji miałby już telefon w ręce i dzwonił po jedynego na świecie detektywa-konsultanta. W każdej innej sytuacji na pewno tak by zrobił, bo Gregory Lestrade, rozglądając się z przerażeniem wokół był pewien jednego - sam nigdy nie zrozumie, co tu zaszło.

Niemniej, _ta sytuacja_ miała jeden drobny plus. Nie musiał dzwonić po jedynego na świecie detektywa-konsultanta. Wystarczyło przejść dwa metry i szturchnąć go w ramię licząc, że się ocknie.

Bowiem Sherlock Holmes leżał właśnie obok niego na czymś, co jeszcze dwanaście godzin temu można było nazwać podłogą, zwrócony twarzą ku ziemi, z kluczem hydraulicznym w jednej ręce i przenośnym palnikiem gazowym w drugiej. Jakiś metr dalej, na poszarpanym i bodajże lekko nadpalonym fotelu dogorywał John Watson, wydając z siebie z co rusz ciche chrapnięcia. Żyrandol nad ich głowami zwisał smętnie, dyndając na ostatnich dwóch kablach, a kawałki klosza leżały rozrzucone na dywaniku, obok częściowo rozmontowanej klatki-łapki, sporej ilości tynku i czegoś, co w czasach swojej świetności było zapewne fragmentem tapety.

W kącie, tworząc jakąś dziwną fortyfikacje stała ława, taboret i drugi fotel, a poduszki walały się po ziemi pośród papierów, lampki biurowej, rozbitego słoika z fragmentem bliżej niezidentyfikowanego ludzkiego organu (Lestrade był absolutnie pewien, że to nie śledziona) i granulek czegoś, co jak się okazało w dalszym dochodzeniu - było karmą dla królika. Różowy blask wchodzącego słońca nadawał wszystkiemu wyjątkowo krwawego wyglądu.

Greg zdał sobie sprawę, że stoi w progu od pięciu minut z otwartymi ustami. Zamknął je szybko, chrząknął dwukrotnie i spojrzał ponownie na Sherlocka. Mógłby podejrzewać, że detektyw nie żyje, gdyby nie długie, żałosne westchnięcie, które wydał z siebie, gdy policjant wchodził do pokoju.

\- Czy ktoś mi łaskawie wyjaśni - zapytał głośno, podchodząc do Holmesa - … co tu do jasnej cholery zaszło?!

Sherlock wzdrygnął się się nagle, jakby ktoś wylał na niego wiadro zimnej wody.

\- Ech, Griswald - jęknął niewyraźnie, otwierając jedno oko - Czyli przyszła odsiecz. Złap go. Złap i zastrzel.

\- Kogo? - Greg spojrzał na niego zaalarmowany i sięgnął odruchowo po broń - Sherlock, ktoś tu z wami jest?

Holmes, całkowicie ignorując pytanie, odkleił wreszcie policzek od podłogi, puścił swoje sprzęty i z trudem podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej.

\- John. Joohn - zawołał, rozmasowując twarz.

Watson drgnął. Głos Sherlocka przedarł się w końcu do jego umysłu, więc otworzył powoli oczy i zmusił zmęczone, ścierpnięte ciało do zmiany pozycji.

\- Gre-eee-eg... ? - zapytał, tłumiąc ziewnięcie - Co ty tu...?

\- To zło wcielone - oznajmił nagle Sherlock, wstając chwiejnie na nogi. - Nie patrz tak na mnie, znajdź go i zastrzel, po to chyba jesteś.

\- O czym ty w ogóle... i kto tu z wami...?

\- Czekaj, czekaj, pozwól, że ci wytłumaczę... - zaczął powoli Watson, schodząc niezdarnie z fotela. - Mieliśmy mały wypadek...

\- Podaje ci właśnie rysopis, Gavin, skup się - powiedział Sherlock, kompletnie nie zważając na wypowiedź przyjaciela. - Jakieś dziesięć centymetrów wysokości, piętnaście długości, dwubarwne futro...

\- … po prostu trochę straciliśmy panowanie.. nad sobą i sytuacją... - kontynuował John, rozmasowując obolałe skronie.

\- … stosunkowo duże uszy, na pewno rozpoznasz, nawet ty, więc zrób mi tę przysługę, znajdź go jak dobry policjant, którym zapewne jesteś, zastrzel i zostaw zwłoki, żebym mógł go potem wypchać i postawić na kominku...

\- … naprawdę nie sądzę, że będziesz musiał...

\- CISZA! - wrzasnął Lestrade, czując się jeszcze bardziej zagubiony niż minutę temu.

Sherlock i John zamilkli jednocześnie, patrząc na niego ze zdumieniem.

\- Nie wiem i chyba nie chcę wiedzieć, co braliście - zaczął, czując nadchodzący wielkimi krokami ból głowy. - Powiedzcie mi tylko, co tu zaszło... JEDEN na raz - dodał, widząc, że oboje robią wdech - I dlaczego, do jasnej cholery, podajesz mi rysopis tego królika?

\- Tego? - Sherlock zamrugał szybko.

\- W-widzisz go? - John rozejrzał się po podłodze, szukając znajomego, kudłatego kształtu. - Gdzie on jest?

\- W klatce, a gdzie ma być?! - krzyknął Greg, łapiąc się za skroń.

John i Sherlock patrzyli na Lestrade'a tak, jakby właśnie wparował do nich z działem armatnim. Po chwili, powoli, niemalże jednocześnie wychylili się, by ujrzeć klatkę, w której drzemał w najlepsze nasz uszaty bohater.

Lestrade spojrzał na małego, puchatego stworka, śpiącego obok zrzuconego wcześniej paśnika. Gdyby mieszkanie nie przypominało post-apokaliptycznego pobojowiska, być może zwróciłby na niego uwagę trochę wcześniej. Być może nawet zapytałby się, co ich naszło na zwierzątko domowe. Jednak obserwując z narastającym przerażeniem stojących przed nim znajomych, doszedł do wniosku, że królik idealnie wieńczył ich szaleństwo. W końcu, Lestrade nie od dziś podejrzewał, że nadejdzie dzień, w którym Sherlock ostatecznie postrada zmysły. Nie spodziewał się jednak, że pociągnie za sobą na dno biednego, poczciwego Watsona.

\- Aha!

Holmes, odzyskawszy mowę, wyskoczył zza fotela, podbiegł do klatki i nachylił się nad królikiem. Zwierzątko wstało szybko, wystraszone tak gwałtownym ruchem i tupnęło ostrzegawczo, chcąc przegonić Olbrzyma ze swojego terytorium. Do klatki wszedł mniej więcej dwie godziny temu. Oczywiście, nie wiedział, że to były akurat dwie godziny, dla niego to raczej długość przeciętnego posiłku, toalety i powiedzmy, połowy drzemki. Zatęsknił za siankiem, swoim kątem, a nawet własną kuwetą. Choć jeśli chodzi o to ostatnie, zrobił ją sobie jeszcze w dwóch miejscach w pokoju. Jednym z nich był znów sherlockowy kapeć, co detektyw odkryje ze złością za jakąś godzinę.

Nie miało to wiele wspólnego ze złośliwością, którą mu zarzucano już nie raz, choć rzeczywiście, zapach Dużego Olbrzyma nie przywodził na myśl niczego dobrego. Ten kapeć w mniemaniu królika był po prostu odpowiedni na tego typu proceder i zwierzak nie zamierzał się nad tym za długo zastanawiać. A jeśli miałby przez to pokazać, do kogo naprawdę należy ten teren, to cóż - można powiedzieć, że upiekł dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu.

Jednak całonocna zabawa zmęczyła go wyjątkowo i potrzebował chwili wytchnienia. Olbrzymowie robili hałas, biegali po jego terenie używając _dziwnych rzeczy_, które czyniły ostre, a czasem gorące światło. Na szczęście, uniknął ich bez problemu, choć nie obyło się bez krótkich gonitw. Parę razy znalazł na ziemi trochę pysznej karmy, ale nigdy nie mógł się nią nacieszyć, bo zawsze któryś z Olbrzymów na niego wyskakiwał. Jednak w końcu oboje padli i w mieszkaniu nastała cisza. Królik wysunął się wtedy spod komody i stanął na środku pokoju, obserwując uważnie dwójkę przeciwników. Siedział tak przez dobre pięć minut, zanim postanowił zaryzykować i ruszyć w stronę klatki. Po drodze, a jakże, zjadł jeszcze kilka smacznych granulek, po czym przeskakując z gracją nad głową Dużego Olbrzyma, radośnie wskoczył do swojej klatki. Stęskniony za smakiem sianka, zjadł prawie połowę zawartości paśnika. Po starannej toalecie, rozłożył się jak długi i zapadł w drzemkę, którą właśnie przerwał mu Duży Olbrzym.

\- Myślisz, że to ci pomoże? - syknął Sherlock wściekle, a królik stanął na tylnych łapkach, by lepiej mu się przyjrzeć.

Miał teraz przed sobą Dużego Olbrzyma i Nowego Olbrzyma i choć do pierwszego czuł pewien respekt, drugi ciekawił go wyjątkowo.

\- Myślę, że powinieneś iść spać - powiedział ostrożnie Lestrade, podchodząc do klatki. - Nie wiem, co wam odbiło z tym królikiem, ale jeśli ucieka, _to_ powinno załatwić sprawę.

Zamknął drzwiczki, patrząc na detektywa znacząco.

\- Och, tak łatwo dajesz się nabrać, George - westchnął Sherlock z pobłażaniem.

Greg odruchowo zignorował przekręcenie własnego imienia i przykucnął przy króliku, przyglądając mu się z zaciekawieniem. Uszak oparł się o pręty, a Lestrade delikatnie wsunął palec, by ten mógł poznać jego zapach.

\- Chcesz, żeby ci go odgryzł? - warknął Sherlock, patrząc na królika z nienawiścią.

Jednak zwierzak nie zamierzał niczego odgryzać ani czynić jakichkolwiek innych szkód. Wyczuł za to na palcu Nowego Olbrzyma wyjątkowo słodką woń, która - czego wiedzieć nie mógł - pochodziła od niedawno zjedzonego pączka. Liznął więc palec nieśmiało, a gdy poczuł na języku słodki posmak doszedł do wniosku, że pora usunąć resztki lukru z Nowego Olbrzyma, skoro ten nie ma nic przeciwko.

Lestrade uśmiechnął się pod nosem, patrząc, jak królik starannie wylizuje jego palec, po czym spojrzał na Holmesa z politowaniem.

\- Oooch, jest sprytny, naprawdę sprytny - syknął detektyw, mrużąc oczy.

\- Poważnie, Sherlock, kiedy ostatnio spałeś? - zapytał Lestrade, wstając na nogi.

Królik, niezadowolony nagłym przerwaniem jego zajęcia, nastawił uszy i zaczął węszyć, sprawdzając, gdzie się podział ów słodki palec. Holmes zignorował pytanie, patrząc na zwierzaka tak, jakby chciał go zabić samym wzrokiem.

\- Mieliśmy po prostu ciężką noc - westchnął John, przechodząc nad resztkami żyrandola. - Poradzimy sobie.

\- Ciężką noc? - warknął Greg - Dostałem na was trzy zgłoszenia. Huki i wystrzały w środku nocy. Powiedziałem chłopakom, że sam się tym zajmę. Byłbym tu wcześniej, gdybym nie kompletował naszej ofiary przez pół zmiany - westchnął, czując powracające zmęczenie - Swoją drogą, wcześniej próbowałem się do ciebie dodzwonić. Pięć razy. Potrzebowaliśmy konsultacji.

\- Oczywiście - uciął Sherlock, prostując się szybko i splatając ręce za plecami. - Pierwszym połączeniem rozładowałeś mi telefon, dziękuję bardzo.

O tym, że biegnąc do owego telefonu dwa razy wyrżnął w krzesło w egipskich ciemnościach własnego mieszkania wolał już nie wspominać.

\- Zastanawiałem się ile razy będziesz się jeszcze starał, zanim pojmiesz, że go prędko nie naładuję. Pięć, mówisz? W sześć godzin, chyba dość nagląca sprawa. Znalazłeś już lewe oko ofiary?

\- Skąd...? Och, mniejsza - warknął. - Przyjdź do mnie jak tylko zrobisz z tym porządek - mruknął, rozglądając się wokół z przerażeniem - To co, powiecie mi wreszcie, co tu zaszło? Poza tym, że uciekł wam królik?

Sherlock i John wymienili krótkie spojrzenia. Potem, chcąc nie chcąc, a bardziej to drugie, Watson zabrał się za streszczenie minionej nocy.

* * *

7:12

John był lekarzem wojskowym i ze śmiercią miał do czynienia nad wyraz często. Widział tę szybką i długą, bezbolesną i pełną cierpienia, krwawą i brutalną oraz zupełnie spokojną. Jednak śmierć ze śmiechu - to była dla niego zupełnie nowa bajka.

Nie, nie widział jej nigdy i nie ujrzał również tamtego dnia, choć był pewien, że prawie otarł się o to doświadczenie, gdy sprowadzał wciąż rechoczącego Lestrade'a ze schodów. Policjant oparł się o ścianę, otarł łzy z oczu i spojrzał na Johna zmęczonym wzrokiem.

\- Jeśli ta mała go nie zechce, powiedz pani Hudson, że z przyjemnością go przygarnę. Chociażby za to, co wam wywinął zapewnię mu królewskie warunki do końca życia - zachichotał krótko, łapiąc się za głowę.

John uśmiechnął się kwaśno.

\- Zadzwonię wam po ekipę, może chociaż tę noc będziecie mieli prąd - oznajmił, uśmiechając się nieprzyzwoicie szeroko - Chociaż po tym, jak Sherlock ustrzelił wam żyrandol nie wiem, czy światło jest wam takie potrzebne.

\- Tak, dziękuję ci bardzo Greg - mruknął Watson, otwierając mu drzwi. - Odezwiemy się.

\- Ciekawe jak? - zachichotał Lestrade, wychodząc. - Nie martwicie się, powiem Sally, żeby podrzuciła wam jakąś ładowarkę.

\- Na pewno będzie zachwycona.

\- Kto wie, może znajdę jakiś telefon dla ciebie. Do czasu aż nie skołujesz czegoś nowego.

\- Będę wdzięczny.

Watson zamknął drzwi, nie czekając nawet na „Do widzenia". Każdy fragment wcześniejszej rozmowy z Lestradem był jednym wielkim upokorzeniem i John naprawdę wierzył, że któregoś dnia o niej zapomni.

-_ A to?_

_\- Karma dla królika. _

_\- Robiliście pułapki? _

_\- Zawsze wiedział - syknął Sherlock, obracając w rękach jedną granulkę._

John wszedł po schodach i rozejrzał się smętnie po ich pobojowisku. Holmes, niezrażony bałaganem, zasiadł przed stołem, szukając czegoś gorliwie w swoich notatkach. John zatrzymał wzrok dłużej na lekko nadpalonej tapicerce swojego ukochanego fotela i westchnął z żalem.

_\- To może mi chociaż wyjaśnicie, czemu chcieliście puścić z dymem fotel?_

_\- Moja wina - westchnął Watson. - Nasza jedyna latarka padła po dwóch godzinach, więc mieliśmy tylko palnik._

_To brzmiało o wiele bardziej idiotycznie, gdy mówił to na głos niż wtedy, w nocy, gdy zmęczony i skrajnie poirytowany miał tylko jeden cel w głowie. _

_\- Mówiłem ci, żeby zrobić pochodnię - mruknął Sherlock półgębkiem._

_\- Och, na litość boską! W każdym razie, wpadł pod fotel, ja byłem nieuważny i jakoś poszło..._

_\- Przynajmniej go wykurzyliśmy. Zwiewał jak oszalały._

_\- Prosto w regał z książkami, z których ZNISZCZYŁ już pięć. _

_\- Chryste, ostatni raz widziałem coś takiego w „Kevinie samym w domu" - zachichotał Lestrade, bawiąc się lepiej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej w ich towarzystwie._

John opadł na fotel i schował twarz w dłoniach. Był zmęczony jak pies, czekało go największe sprzątanie w jego życiu, a do tego cały czas czuł się jak skończony idiota. Zaśmiał się gorzko do własnych myśli, przypominając sobie powód rozpoczęcia ich polowania. Nie chcieli zaczekać, aż zwierzak sam wróci do klatki, bo bali się, że zdemoluje im mieszkanie. Wtedy ten argument miał sens. Teraz John wiedział, że w demolowaniu mieszkania nawet królik im nie dorównuje.

Rozchylił dłonie, by ujrzeć fragmenty klosza walające się po podłodze.

_\- Aaaa...?_

_Lestrade spojrzał niepewnie w górę, najwyraźniej zastanawiając się, czy żyrandol w końcu nie spadnie mu na głowę. _

_\- Proszę, John, wytłumacz mu - rzucił Sherlock obrażonym tonem. _

_\- JA?! Miałem pozwolić ci go zastrzelić?_

_\- Och, na litość boską, nie celowałem do niego, tylko w jego kierunku. Chciałem, żeby zeskoczył ze stołu. _

_\- Ze stołu? - powtórzył Lestrade, patrząc na królika z mieszaniną niedowierzania i dziwnego, niezrozumianego przez Johna podziwu. - Jak? _

_Watson westchnął i wskazał najpierw na leżącą na podłodze poduszkę, potem na krzesło, następnie na postawione na krześle książki, a na koniec na blat stołu. Lestrade zagwizdał. _

_\- Jeszcze chwila, a zaciągnę go do Scotland Yardu - stwierdził, tłumiąc śmiech. _

_\- Mogliśmy go ZŁAPAĆ, jak tam stał, a nie robić z niego ser szwajcarski - warknął John wściekle, nie zważając na komentarze policjanta._

_\- Słucham? - Sherlock spojrzał na niego z oburzeniem - Niszczył MOJE notatki. Miał stamtąd zejść najszybciej jak to możliwe. Są rzeczy ważne i ważniejsze, John. _

_Watson pokiwał głową z niedowierzaniem._

Jednak Sherlock miał poniekąd rację punktując te priorytety. Może nie w tamtej konkretnej sytuacji, jednak już niedługo czekała ich rozmowa dużo ważniejsza niż ta, którą przeprowadzili z Lestradem.

I tym razem John nie spodziewał się usłyszeć salwy śmiechu.

* * *

DZIEŃ TRZECI - POPOŁUDNIE

16:23

\- I dlatego właśnie, pani Hudson, uważam, że nie powinna pani jeszcze wchodzić na górę.

Kobieta patrzyła na niego przez chwilę w zupełnej ciszy. Kiedy zaczął się obawiać, że dostała jakiegoś dziwnego ataku paraliżu, powoli osunęła się na krzesło i zamrugała krótko.

\- Ninja?

\- Nie ninja - żachnął się Sherlock, patrząc na nią z niezadowoleniem. - Japońska zorganizowana grupa przestępcza z ponadprzeciętnymi zdolnościami fizycznymi. Och, na litość boską, pani Hudson, nie wszystko, co pochodzi z Japonii musi być zaraz...

\- SHERLOCK!

Krzyczenie nie przychodziło mu łatwo, gdy dźwigał siedemdziesięciocentymetrową klatkę z królikiem, ale słysząc historię przyjaciela, John odkrył w sobie pokłady wigoru.

\- Zostawiłem cię tu na pięć minut. PIĘĆ MINUT. Prosiłem, żebyś powoli wprowadził panią Hudson w temat, a nie wmówił jej, że zaatakowała nas banda cholernych ninja. Przecież mogła przypłacić to zawałem!

\- Nie ninja! - powtórzył Sherlock - Ach, spróbujcie czasem myśleć szerze..

\- Nieistotne - warknął Watson, czując, że królik ciąży mu coraz bardziej. - Gdzie postawić? - zapytał, zwracając się do pani Hudson.

\- Tam gdzie by... co to jest?! - krzyknęła, widząc niespodziewaną konstrukcję na klatce.

\- Pani Hudson, ja też nie wiem, skąd on wytrzasnął tę średniowieczną kłódkę, ale dla dobra nas wszystkich lepiej będzie, jak pozostanie na tych drzwiczkach do końca jego pobytu tutaj - wyspał John.

Wciąż lekko poirytowany, postawił klatkę z większym impetem niż planował, przez co uszak zaliczył dość twarde lądowanie. Zwierzak podniósł głowę i spojrzał na niego z oburzeniem.

_Tak, z oburzeniem._ Ten królik był dziwny i po minionej nocy Watson był tego prawie pewien.

\- Więc? - Pani Hudson, wciąż nie mogąc odkleić wzroku od dużej, żelaznej kłódki, czekała na dalsze wyjaśnienia.

\- Może trochę przesadziłem z opisem - przyznał Sherlock, patrząc na Johna z dezaprobatą. - Niemniej napastnik...

\- … był uzbrojony _w siekacze_. - dokończył John, kładąc szczególny nacisk na ostatnie słowo.

Nie zamierzał pozwolić Holmesowi na wymyślenie kolejnej nieprawdopodobnej opowieści.

\- Siekacze? - powtórzyła pani Hudson, przenosząc wzrok z kłódki na królika, cieszącego się nową dostawą sianka, którą zawdzięczał Małemu Olbrzymowi.

\- Och, Boże - westchnęła, uśmiechają się słabo. - Tego się właśnie obawiałam.

\- Widzisz! - fuknął Sherlock półgębkiem. - Teraz nie odda go tej dziewczynce, bo stwierdzi, że jest nieodpowiedni i utkniemy z tym futrzanym psychopatą do końca... Zaraz, spodziewała się pani tego? - zapytał, nie kryjąc oburzenia.

\- Nie od początku - przyznała, wstając z krzesła. - Ale dzisiaj w pociągu wracałam ze studentką weterynarii. Miła dziewczyna i też wiozła ze sobą królika, więc ją zagadnęłam. Chociaż... no, jak usłyszała, że kupiłam królika na prezent wyraźnie dała mi znać, co o tym myśli. Opowiedziała mi też, czym je karmić, jak wychowywać, no i ostrzegła, że mogą broić... Co prawda powiedziała, że na początku nam to nie grozi, bo są nieśmiałe, ale jak widać ten jest troszkę...

\- … inny - wszedł jej w słowo John, w tym samym czasie, w którym Sherlock zaczął wyliczać:

\- Dziwny, dwubiegunowy, niebezpieczny, ze wskazaniem do eutana...

\- Dziękuję - przerwał mu szybko Watson. - Tak, zgadzam się, jest nieco inny.

\- Och - westchnęła kobieta, nachylając się nad klatką. - Pewnie się bał!

\- Wątpię - stwierdził Sherlock krótko.

Pani Hudson wsunęła palec między pręty i pogładziła zwierzaka po głowie.

Znał ten zapach. Był miły i bezpieczny, towarzyszył mu, gdy wędrował z wybiegu z innymi królikami do nowej klatki. Krótko znał ten zapach i krótko słyszał głos, ale pamiętał, że uspokajał go, gdy jechali przez straszne, głośne miejsce do tego domu. Jego obecnego terenu, rzecz jasna. Pamiętał też, że dłonie dawały dużo _dobrych rzeczy_ do jedzenia, gdy już zawinęli na miejsce.

Nie bał się go, więc pozwolił się głaskać po futerku, choć oczywiście będzie się musiał potem umyć. Ludzie nie umieli czyścić futerka, w ogóle nie umieli, ale ich dotyk potrafił sprawiać przyjemność, więc co poniektórym na niego pozwalał. Oczywiście, Olbrzymowie wypadli z tej ligi, zwłaszcza Duży Olbrzym, przynajmniej na chwilę obecną.

\- Dużo nabroił? - zapytała, wciąż zapatrzona w uszaka.

Za jej plecami odbyła się szybka, niema konwersacja, w której byli zgodni jak nigdy.

\- Trochę, ale chcemy doprowadzić wszystko do perfekcyjnego porządku - oznajmił Watson pewnie.

Dokładnie w tym momencie usłyszeli szybko odgłos kroków schodzącego po schodach elektryka i jego donośny głos:

\- Kabel połączony! Wszystko działa jak należy, proszę iść na górę i sprawdzić! Halo?

Sherlock prawie wypadł z mieszkania pani Hudson, zostawiając Johna sam na sam ze zdumioną kobietą.

\- Kabel?

\- Od lampki - zełgał szybko. - Jego ulubionej lampki.

John bardzo chciał zrobić coś głośnego, żeby zagłuszyć rozmowę Holmesa z elektrykiem, ale jak to zwykle w takich sytuacjach bywa, nie przyszło mu nic do głowy. Zamiast tego stali w kuchni w całkowitej ciszy, a on miał wątpliwą przyjemnością obserwowania sukcesywnie blednącej twarzy pani Hudson.

\- Prąd na pewno jest już w mieszkaniu, sprawdziłem dwa razy każde gniazdko, jak pan chce proszę się przejść z tym, bo z tego co widzę, żadna z lampek nie dzia...

\- Dziękuję, wierzę na słowo. Ile się należy?

\- Zaraz wypełnię kwit.

Usłyszeli odgłos otwieranej torby i szeleszczenie papierów. John czuł, że ma w tym momencie wyjątkowo głupią minę.

\- Jeśli panowie chcą, mogę dać namiary na mojego bratanka. Z tego co widzę, przyda wam się nowa tapeta, mój Jeff odświeży wam ściany raz-dwa. Za pół ceny!

\- Tapeta? - szepnęła pani Hudson słabo, w tym samym momencie, w którym doszedł ich chłodny głos Holmesa:

\- Dziękujemy, obejdzie się.

Watson zastanawiał się, czy Sherlock chce zabić tego człowieka tak bardzo, jak on.

\- Przymocowałem wam też z powrotem żyrandol, żeby nikogo nie zabił, ale i tak przyda wam się no...

\- DZIĘKUJĘ - Holmes najwyraźniej stracił panowanie nad sobą, bo usłyszeli nagle odgłos otwierania drzwi i krótkie"Bez reszty".

Pani Hudson poruszała bezgłośnie ustami, a John nie musiał umieć czytać z ruchu warg, by wiedzieć, co mówi. Podczas gdy Sherlock prawie wyrzucał elektryka za drzwi, Watson podszedł do właścicielki domu i powoli odprowadził ją na krzesło.

\- Może zrobię pani herbaty? - zapytał, podważając wszelkie zasady, jakie panowały w tym domu.

Pani Hudson zaśmiała się słabo i pokiwała głową. Sherlock wszedł szybko do mieszkania i zamknął za sobą drzwi.

\- Wszystko załatwione, nie ma się czym... Och, na litość boską, pozwoliłeś jej słuchać całą rozmowę?- warknął, widząc minę Pani Hudson.

\- To nie... - zaczął John, ale kobieta szybko mu przerwała.

\- Młody człowieku - zaczęła, wskazując na niego palcem. - Nie wiem, co stało się na górze, ale kiedy tam wejdę, kiedykolwiek to będzie, nie chcę widzieć żadnych szkód. Nie wiem, jak to zrobisz, ale zrób to szybko.

\- Tak właściwie, ten królik nie należał...

\- SZYBKO, Sherlocku Holmesie - zagrzmiała, wstając z krzesła.

Sherlock mruknął pod nosem coś niezrozumiałego, ale nie wchodził z nią w dalszą polemikę. Bowiem Pani Hudson mogła być po prostu panią Hudson i przez większość swojego pobytu na Baker Street nią była, ale ktoś, kto w przeszłości prowadził kartel narkotykowy, wiedział kiedy i jak zaznaczyć swój sprzeciw.

\- Siadajcie, zrobię wam herbaty - rzuciła krótko, a panowie zajęli swoje miejsca jak na komendę, zerkając na siebie kątem oka.

Pół godziny, trzy filiżanki Earl Greya i dziesięć korzennych ciasteczek później, Pani Hudson znów była tylko panią Hudson, co dwójka jej lokatorów przyjęła z wyraźną ulgą. Wciąż głęboko odradzali jej odwiedzenie ich mieszkania w najbliższych dniach, ale przynajmniej powieka nie drżała jej już tak mocno, jak na początku, gdy o tym mówili.

\- Tak sobie myślę... - zaczęła, spoglądając na Sprawcę Wszelkiego Zła, który siedział w kąciku przypominając teraz małą, dwubarwną, futrzaną kuleczkę. - Może on tak broi, bo mu się nudzi? Ta dziewczyna mówiła mi, że króliki lepiej chowają się w parach, może porozmawiam z moją przyjaciółką i dokupimy dla Katie drugiego?

\- NIE!

Sherlock i John po raz drugi tego popołudnia okazali się wyjątkowo zgodni, a kobieta zachichotała cicho.

\- Naprawdę uważam, że powinni się najpierw oswoić z jednym - powiedział Watson powoli. - Potem...

\- .. jak dalej będą mieli gdzie mieszkać... - dodał Sherlock półgębkiem.

\- … niech robią, co chcą - dokończył John, ignorując uwagę przyjaciela.

Tymczasem królik, który lekko zaniepokoił się podniesionym głosem Olbrzymów, znów zbił się w małą, puchatą kuleczkę i zmrużył oczy. Jakiś czas temu zjadł dużo _pysznej, nowej rzeczy_, która była wyjątkowo sporą natką marchewki (pani Hudson od razu skorzystała z rad współpasażerki, zapominając co prawda o prawidłowej ilości zieleniny), a teraz siedział w ciepłym i bezpiecznym miejscu, więc czuł się ogólnie rzecz biorąc naprawdę kontent.

\- On zgrzyta zębami - powiedział nagle Sherlock, przypominając sobie lekturę podręcznika. - Zgrzytają zębami, gdy są zadowolone. John, czemu on jest zadowolony?

\- Bo zjadł nać marchwi większą niż on? - warknął Watson

\- Och - mruknął Sherlock, mrużąc oczy. - Jest zadowolony, bo uszło mu na sucho. Co się dzieje w tym twoim małym, wrednym, przebiegłym umyśle...

John i Pani Hudson wymienili krótkie spojrzenie; kobieta nie kryła swojego zaniepokojenia, ale Watson machnął lekko ręką i szepnął cichutko „Ciężka noc".

\- Sherlock, kochany, może jeszcze herbaty? - zapytała z troską, napełniając ponownie jego filiżankę.

Detektyw nie odpowiedział, nie spuszczając wzroku z królika przez najbliższą minutę. Gdy jednak uszak nie wykazał żadnej dodatkowej aktywności, Holmes westchnął cicho, odwrócił wzrok i sięgnął po kolejne ciastko.

\- Czeka mnie jeszcze pięć dni w jego towarzystwie - zaczęła nagle pani Hudson, przyglądając się królikowi. - Może... och, zapomniałam! Wciąż nie mam dla niego tymczasowego imienia.

Sherlock otwierał już usta, gdy John zasadził mu solidnego kopniaka pod stołem. Detektyw spiorunował go wzrokiem.

\- Chłopcy, macie jakieś na myśli? - zagadnęła z nadzieją - Wiem, że nie przypadł wam do gustu, ale nie chcę się do niego zwracać per „Pan Królik" przez najbliższy tydzień.

Holmes i Watson spojrzeli na królika krótko, przypominając sobie minione dwa dni. O dziwo, odpowiedź na to pytanie była prostsza, niż myśleli.

I to był trzeci raz tego popołudnia, gdy okazali się wyjątkowo zgodni.

**KONIEC**

* * *

**Tak, czeka nas jeszcze epilog. Niezbyt długi, ale dłuższy od prologu ;) Postaram się go umieścić możliwie najszybciej, ale nie mogę niczego obiecać:) **

**Wiem za to, że przed Sylwestrem na pewno się nie wyrobię, toteż.. Pomyślności w Nowym Roku! :) **


	7. EPILOG

**I oto dotarliśmy do końca... Równo jeden rok i jeden tydzień po publikacji prologu, przyszedł czas na epilog:). Wybaczcie, że zajęło to aż tyle czasu, ale w trakcie pisania go naszły mnie pewne wątpliwości i potrzebowałam konsultacji. Mam nadzieję, że Was nie zawiodę i... Enjoy! **

**Do przeczytania na dole :) **

* * *

**5 DNI PÓ****Ź****NIEJ**

Victoria Station było tego dnia wyjątkowo zatłoczone, a po dwugodzinnej podróży czuł się naprawdę zmęczony ludźmi. Owszem, mógłby tę podróż odbyć prywatnie, każdym środkiem transportu jaki by wskazał, ale tego ranka miał kaprys na pociąg i niewiele myśląc - ów kaprys spełnił.

Lubił obserwować ludzi, było coś odprężającego w prostocie ich myślenia i schemacie zachowań. Niemniej, musiał ich sobie dawkować i tego dnia zdecydowanie wyczerpał limit.

Toteż gdy przedzierał się przez tłum na dworcu czuł już lekką irytację, a gdy minutę później jakiś chłopak prawie wysmarował hot-dogiem jego marynarkę, sekundy dzieliły go od wyciągnięcia słomki z siorbanego przez delikwenta napoju i wbicia mu jej prosto w oko.

Rozmyślił się jednak, doszedłszy do wniosku, że może spowodować tym jeszcze większy hałas, więc z cichym westchnieniem rozejrzał się po hali, by dostrzec w końcu swojego człowieka. Z reguły przemieszczał się sam, rozstawiając ochronę w odpowiednich miejscach, tego dnia jednak wolał mieć jednego z nich obok. Choć ten konkretny człowiek był specjalistą od dalekosiężnych strzałów, nie miał wątpliwości, że w bezpośredniej walce sprawdzał się równie dobrze.

Mężczyzna skinął krótko główną, a on bez słowa podał mu swój bagaż i wyjął z kieszeni komórkę. Nim spojrzał na ekran, dostrzegł wzrok, jakim jego wierny snajper obdarzył jego włosy. Miniony wyjazd wymagał od niego pewnej zmiany wyglądu i po całym weekendzie nasuwały mu się dwa jasne wnioski. Pierwszy - nie bez powodu urodził się brunetem. Drugi - pora poszerzyć swoją _"to do list"_ o nazwisko pewnego producenta farby do włosów.

Bowiem obecne na jego głowie uparte kasztanowe kosmyki stanowiły wisienkę na torcie jego dzisiejszego niezadowolenia. Przynajmniej do tej chwili.

Przeglądał właśnie stare smsy, przypominając sobie o jednym, szczególnie intrygującym, choć dosłownie niezrozumiałym, gdy coś głośno i brutalnie wyrwało go z rozmyślań.

To wydarzyło się tuż przed jego nosem, (za) szybko, (za) głośno i niemalże jednocześnie. Usłyszał trzask, zawodzenie, kolejny trzask i krzyk. Gdy podniósł głowę, przed oczami mignął mu wiklinowy koszyk z klapką, z którego właśnie _co__ś _wyskakiwało prosto w jego kierunku.

Sekundy później to _co__ś_ wpadło prosto na jego marynarkę, drapiąc w panice jej materiał (_Westwood..._ \- jęknęła cicho któraś z części jego podświadomości), on zaś zareagował szybko i zupełnie instynktownie - złapał owe _co__ś_ w obie ręce nim zdążyło upaść na ziemię.

Miękkie (jak się okazało) Coś zamarło w bezruchu, a on zdążył dostrzec tylko parę długich uszu, gdy usłyszał znajomy, przerażony głos:

\- Jimmy!

Stop.

Jego zmęczony, rozdrażniony i obecnie lekko zdezorientowany umysł ostatecznie ogłosił kapitulację.

Przez dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć procent swojej egzystencji, James Moriarty był jedynym na świecie konsultantem kryminalnym. To do niego dzwoniono, gdy ktoś miał problem, to do niego pisano: „Drogi Jimie, czy mógłbyś proszę to naprawić?" (ewentualnie_ „smksfsfknapbooor" _\- do sprawdzenia niebawem) i naprawdę większość sytuacji była prosta, banalna, czasem zapewniająca mu odrobinę rozrywki, ale nigdy, przenigdy niemożliwa do rozwiązania.

Teraz jednak przeżywał właśnie felerny jeden procent swojego życia i sam chętnie zadzwoniłby do konsultanta, gdyby nie pewność, że drań nie odbierze.

James Moriarty nie znał granic swoich możliwości umysłowych, często wątpił, czy takowe istnieją. Wiedział jednak, że miewa takie dni (godziny, minuty, sekundy... ) kiedy zdarza mu się czuć bardziej Jimem niż Moriartym (jakkolwiek dziwnie to brzmiało nawet w jego wyjątkowo elastycznym umyśle). Toteż jeśli kiedykolwiek miałby poznać _ewentualn__ą_ granicę własnych możliwości (odbić się od niej, przesunąć ją i ruszyć dalej na rozległe wody własnego geniuszu), to tylko i wyłącznie w takich chwilach.

Stanie na zatłoczonym i do diabła, cholernie głośnym dworcu, w kasztanowych włosach z królikiem miniaturowym w ręce i gospodynią (_wró__ć__, w__ł__a__ś__cicielk__ą__ mieszkania_) Sherlocka Holmesa przed nosem, która właśnie zwróciła się do niego per „Jimmy!" - cóż, to właśnie uważał za dotarcie do granicy. Nie miał jednak zielonego pojęcia, jak się od niej odbić.

Tymczasem królik, który miał tylko odrobinę bardziej wytrzeszczone oczy niż Dziwny Olbrzym, który go trzymał, też nie przechodził najlepszych chwil w swoim życiu.

Od rana nie podobał mu się ten dzień i z każdym następnym wydarzeniem było tyko gorzej. Najpierw zabrano go z jego przytulnej, bezpiecznej klatki i wciśnięto w stosunkowo małą, ciemną _rzecz._ Było w niej sianko, i nawet sama _rzecz_ była całkiem smaczna, szybko też zorientował się, że na zewnątrz wychodzi się górą - wystarczy tylko szturchnąć łepkiem sufit. Pierwsza próba zakończyła się fiaskiem, bowiem gdy tylko wysunął głowę z _rzeczy_, palec Dużego Olbrzyma zagrodził mu drogę i chwilę później królika stanowczo wepchnięto z powrotem. Usłyszał głos Dużego Olbrzyma i gdyby mógł interpretować tonację wiedziałby, że jest triumfalny, ale dla uszaka w zupełności wystarczyła informacja, że w ogóle _jest_. Zaczekał więc, aż ów głos ucichnie, lecz nim zdołał ponownie skorzystać z własnego odkrycia, owa _rzecz_ zabrała go w dziwne miejsce, głośne, chłodne i intensywnie pachnące. Bał się, więc nie opuszczał_ rzeczy_, która zresztą okazała się bardzo niestabilna. Raz na jakiś czas lądował na jednej lub drugiej ścianie _rzeczy_, słysząc co rusz uspokajający, ciepły, dobry głos Starszej Pani Olbrzym, który jednak nie był w stanie zmniejszyć jego strachu, gdy wokół działo się tyle niepokojących zdarzeń. Jednak punktem kulminacyjnym owej wyprawy okazał się moment, gdy _rzecz_ po uprzednim zarzuceniu go na ścianę, zaczęła spadać.

Strach i instynkt, jedne z głównych sił napędowych króliczego życia, podpowiadały mu zgodnie - uciekaj. Chociaż nasz uszak nie czuł strachu tak często, jak powinien, nigdy, przenigdy nie lekceważył jego rad.

Skoki królika są wyjątkowo silne i potrafią go wyrzucić na imponującą wysokość - potwierdzi to każdy lekarz weterynarii, który w jednej chwili miał swojego pacjenta na stole, a w drugiej na twarzy. Napędzane adrenaliną ciało zwierzaka zachowało się więc jak mała sprężyna i królik bez trudu wybił się z kosza.

Wyskoczył z ciemności do strasznego, jasnego i głośnego świata, wyciągając łapki najdalej jak się da. Niemal od razu wpadł na jakiś ciemny, chropowaty i przeraźliwie pionowy materiał, więc bezskutecznie próbował się go utrzymać. Nim jednak grawitacja zdążyła się o niego upomnieć, para rąk, nieco za mocno przycisnęła go do materiału, który okazał się odzieniem owego Dziwnego Olbrzyma.

Królik wybałuszył oczy ze strachu, oddychając ciężko. Zestresował się prawie-upadkiem, skokiem, tym, że sukcesywnie brakowało mu tlenu w uścisku i samą obecnością Olbrzyma. Był Dziwny i choć królik znał go od kilku sekund, ten sam instynkt, który niedawno wywabił go z kosza, teraz kazał mu po prostu _uwa__ż__a__ć__. _

Na szczęście dla uszaka, umysł Moriary'ego po chwilowej stagnacji ponownie ruszył z kopyta. Jim wymierzył sobie szybki, mentalny policzek i przystąpił do oceny sytuacji. Pani Hudson, której przerażony krzyk poruszył już kilku przechodniów, nie patrzyła_ de facto_ na niego, tylko na będącego królikiem Miękkiego Cosia, który...

_Królik._

Moriarty spojrzał szybko w dół i rozluźnił delikatnie uścisk. Systematycznie powiększające się oczy zwierzaka wreszcie wróciły do normalnej wielkości, a Jima w tym samym czasie storpedował jego następny wniosek - najwyraźniej trzymał na rękach swojego futrzanego, półkilogramowego imiennika. To by wiele wyjaśniało, począwszy od cichego chichotu jego snajpera.

\- Tak bardzo panu dziękuję! - roztrzęsiona pani Hudson dopadła do Moriarty'ego, który wciąż przyglądał jej się z lekkim powątpiewaniem.

\- Och, Jimmy - westchnęła, ku wielkiej uciesze stojącego obok snajpera, którego marne próby powstrzymania się od śmiechu nie uszły uwadze konsultanta kryminalnego. - Tak cię przepraszam, za dużo mam tych szpargałów!

Moriarty omiótł wzrokiem ogromną walizkę, trzy siatki i leżący na ziemi koszyk wiklinowy. Mimowolnie sformułował kolejny wniosek - _Johnny-boy by__ł__ dzi__ś__ poza domem._ Sherlock pewnie nie zwrócił nawet uwagi, gdy kobieta wychodziła objuczona z Baker Street, ale nasz mały żołnierzyk nie pozwoliłby jej tyle dźwigać.

Jim miał kilka możliwych scenariuszy zachowań, ale szybko opracował sobie dalszy plan. Oficjalnie powrócił do dziewięćdziesięciu dziewięciu procent swojego jestestwa i był z tego wyraźnie dumny. Pani Hudson nie miała pojęcia kim był, przynajmniej nie potrafiła rozpoznać jego twarzy (jeszcze). Mógł zagrać, jeszcze przez chwilę, zwykłego człowieka i tym samym szybko pozbyć się z rąk królika, który właśnie z niewyjaśnionych przyczyn zaczął lizać jego marynarkę.

Olbrzym może i był _Dziwny_, ale miał całkiem miękkie dłonie, no i wreszcie pozwolił mu swobodnie oddychać. Jednak, co najważniejsze, miał również na marynarce niewielką plamę z ketchupu (której, na szczęście owego chłopaka, nie dostrzegł kilka minut temu), a nasz uszak, jak się właśnie przekonał, _bardzo lubi__ł__ ketchup_. Toteż apetyt, już nie pierwszy raz, wygrał u niego ze strachem i instynktem, a królik zabrał się za dokładnie wylizywanie plamy, zgarniając każdy możliwy milimetr sześcienny _pysznej, nowej rzeczy_.

\- Chyba pana polubił! - zawołała Pani Hudson z sympatią - Uratował nas pan, naprawdę! W jednej chwili szłam z tymi wszystkimi torbami, tak mi było ciężko, wie pan, a w drugiej o którąś się potykam i ani się obejrzałam, a koszyk wypadł mi z dłoni... a mój maluszek... Strach pomyśleć, co by się stało, gdyby pan go nie złapał!

W ułamku sekundy przyjął na twarzy wyraz zatroskania, uśmiechnął się lekko i powiedział miękkim głosem:

\- Nic się nie stało, najważniejsze, że jest cały.

Spojrzał znacząco na snajpera, który w mgnieniu oka podniósł koszyk. Jim odsunął od siebie niezadowolonego królika, walczącego o ostatnie porcje ketchupu i włożył zwierzaka z powrotem.

\- Dziękuję bardzo - powtórzyła kobieta, uśmiechając się do niego ciepło - To jego wielki dzień, wie pan? Dziś jedzie zobaczyć swoją panią - popatrzyła z czułością na koszyk - Taki z niego kochany zwierzak, będzie mi go brakować. Do tego moi chłopcy wymyślili mu naprawdę ładne imię, prawda Jimmy?

Uniosła lekko klapę i pogłaskała królika po głowie; w umyśle Moriaty'ego znów nastąpiła jakaś dziwna implozja.

\- Może pani pomóc? - zapytał po chwili, lekko zachrypniętym głosem - Mój przyjaciel z radością odprowadzi panią na pociąg.

\- Och nie, nie mogłabym...

\- Żaden problem. Prawda, Sebastianie?

Mężczyzna wiedział, że odmawianie Moriarty'emu było równie rozsądne co dźganie lwa kijem w oko.

\- Oczywiście, nie chcę słyszeć o odmowie - powiedział od razu.

Triumf Jima był wręcz namacalny.

\- Poradzę sobie, nie martw się -zapewnił niewinnie, cofając się o krok - Wiesz, gdzie mnie znaleźć. Miłego dnia, droga pani. I bezpiecznej podróży.

Nie odbierając swojego bagażu, ruszył beztrosko w stronę wyjścia z dworca, żegnany radosnym i wdzięcznym głosem pani Hudson.

Migrena dała jednak za wygraną, co było dobrą wiadomością tego dnia, co więcej, koniec końców, niedawna przygoda dostarczyła mu rozrywki, a to cenił zawsze. Powinien więc tylko unikać luster, dotrzeć do siebie i zająć się tym, co naprawdę ważne. Rozlizaną przez królika plamę z ketchupu odkrył dopiero po wyjściu na słońce, ale był już byt zajęty kolejnym planem, by poświęcić temu więcej uwagi.

Skoro Sherlock Holmes tak bardzo się za nim stęsknił, pora mu przypomnieć, jak wygląda prawdziwy Jim.

Owszem, w pierwszym odruchu chciał to załatwić dość staromodnie (innymi słowy wpaść na Baker Street, roznieść w pył ich małe, śmieszne mieszkano, wypatroszyć jego dowcipnych lokatorów, zrobić sobie herbaty, ukraść kilka ciasteczek pani Hudson i spokojnie wrócić do domu ) lecz szybko zarzucił ten pomysł dla czegoś zgoła bardziej wyrafinowanego.

W końcu, był jedynym na świecie konsultantem kryminalnym, a nie jakimś małym, bezmyślnym królikiem.

* * *

Tymczasem nasz uszaty bohater siedział już w ciepłym pociągu, zadowolony, że _rzecz _wreszcie przestała być niestabilna. Nie wiedział tego, ale właśnie zaczynał się nowy etap jego życia; dla niego liczyło się tylko to, że w ramach przeprosin za poprzednią sytuację dostał mały kawałek jabłka, które właśnie pałaszował ze smakiem. Pięć godzin później poznał już Trzech Nowych Olbrzymów i jedno Ludzkie Młode, które od tego dnia stanowiły jego Nowe Stado. Ciepły głos i dobre ręce zniknęły krótko potem, pozostawiając z czasem w pamięci uszaka niejasny, dobry zapach. Rzadko, bo rzadko, ale zdarzało się, że odwiedzały go, przynosząc kolejną, dobrą rzecz, co cieszyło go niezmiernie. Duży i Mniejszy Olbrzym zajmowali wyjątkowo skromny fragment króliczej pamięci, pozostając bardziej w formie wyciągniętych lekcji niż rzeczywistego zapachu.

Nawet Dziwny Olbrzym okazał się na swój sposób pomocny, bo od czasu ich krótkiego spotkania, zwierzak rozpoznawał zapach ukochanego ketchupu na kilometr. Co więcej, choć tego nie wiedział, Dziwny Olbrzym też czasem o nim myślał. Zwłaszcza, gdy dowiedział się, całkiem przypadkiem, co działo się przez kilka dni Baker Street i opanowawszy pierwszy atak śmiechu, pożałował, że nie kupił zwierzakowi sporej marchewki.

Nowe Stado okazało się Dobrym Stadem i bardzo szybko - Jego Stadem. Ludzkie Młode było zaskakująco Miłym Kompanem, choć czasem robiło _du__ż__o ha__ł__asu_, ale królik nauczył się z tym funkcjonować. Niekiedy ktoś z jego Stada krzyczał w jego kierunku _dziwne rzeczy_, z reguły krótko po tym, jak zwierzak testował nowy, ciekawy przedmiot. Czemu tak robili - nie wiedział. Może niektóre przedmioty były dla nich straszne i po prostu chcieli go ostrzec.

Raz na jakiś czas, w jego mniemaniu zdecydowanie za często, Stado zabierało go w_ straszne miejsce,_ gdzie Biali Olbrzymowie robili mu _z__ł__e rzeczy _z zupełnie niezrozumiałych dla niego przyczyn. Jeden, jedyny raz go tam zostawiono. Gdy ocknął się kilka godzin później, odkrył podczas mycia pewien _znacz__ą__cy brak. _ Nauczył się z nim żyć szybciej niż przypuszczał.

Jednak generalnie, uszak był szczęśliwy. Miał dużą klatkę, dużo jedzenia, własne zabawki i nawet dorobił się z czasem nowego kolegi. Podsumowując, prowadził naprawdę godne, królicze życie i prowadził je długo, ciesząc się swoim własnym Stadem.

Gdyby zwracał większą uwagę na własne imię niż na dźwięk otwieranego worka z karmą, zauważyłby, że od czasu pobytu u Starszej Pani Olbrzym, wołają na niego tak samo.

Wszyscy członkowie Nowego Stada zgodnie stwierdzili, że Jimmy dziwnie do niego pasuje.

* * *

**Zajmę Wam jeszcze tylko chwilę, obiecuję :) Chcę bardzo podziękować za to, że wytrwaliście wraz ze mną do końca tej historii, za cierpliwość, wszystkie komentarze i bezcenne rady! :) Dużo się nauczyłam pisząc to fanfiction, a jeśli zapewniłam Wam dobrą rozrywkę podczas czytania - to jest to dla mnie ogromny sukces! ;) **

**Fick niezmiennie dedykowany mojej małej inspiracji, Timonowi Jamesowi (patrz obrazek w miniaturze), który w czasie jego pisania zdążył mnie pozbawić już kilku elementów wyposażenia pokoju, włączając w to kołdrę,w której zrobił całkiem sporą dziurę w trakcie, gdy jego pancia tworzyła "Nieprzeciętnych" **

**Także, ostatnia rada, od przyszłego, miejmy nadzieję, lekarza weterynarii - nigdy nie lekceważcie tego co małe i puchate! ;) I naprawdę, nie kupujcie zwierząt na prezent - to nie fikcja, tu nie da się dopisać dobrego zakończenia, a takowe rzadko zdarza się w tych historiach. **

**Koniec moralizacji! Dziękuję jeszcze raz, kłaniam się i uciekam! ;* **


End file.
